Je ne sais pas
by S. Xie
Summary: Six ans se sont écoulés depuis la fin de la guerre, et bien des choses ont changées. C'est ce qu'Harry Potter, après six ans de coma, va découvrir...
1. Chapter 1

J'ai vraiment du mal à comprendre ce site dis donc ...

Quel idée de tout mettre en Anglais... Enfin, mes efforts ont payés, et j'ai enfin réussit à publier cette fiction.

J'espère sincèrement qu'elle vous plaira, et je préfère ne pas faire de long discours, alors...

Bonne lecture =) !

**OoO Chapitre I OoO**

Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vais raconter ça. Je sais pourtant que tout ce que je dirais, à la seconde où plus aucun son ne sortira de ma bouche, aura disparu de vos mémoires. Peut-être faudra-t-il que je vous le répète plusieurs fois, peut-être que vous vous endormirez, peut-être que je ne devrais pas vous le dire. Je suis assez pessimiste aussi vous savez.

Après tout je ne suis qu'un homme parmis tant d'autres. Vous savez comment je m'appelle ? De toute façon ça n'a aucune importance, je n'ai pas de nom. Je n'ai plus de nom plutôt, plus de prénom, plus de maison, plus de famille, plus de vie.

Je ne suis qu'une ombre sans destin qui marche au rythme de ses envies. Je ne sais même pas si je vis ou si je rêve. Peut-être suis-je mort, qui sait ?

Grand-père ? tu es là ?

Je me suis toujours représenté la mort avec tous nos ancêtres qui nous accueillent en souriant tout de blanc vêtu et pieds nus. Enfin, peut-être qu'ils se cachent, ils doivent trouver ça drôle.

Pas moi.

Ça fait un moment que je traîne ma peine comme un boulet dans tous les endroits que je visite. Combien de temps ? Je ne sais pas. Peut-être seulement quelques minutes, peut-être juste une année, peut-être quelques semaines… Dans ces environs-là. Peut-être plus, peut-être moins.

J'aimerais vous raconter mon histoire, mais je ne sais même plus si j'en ai eu une. Je ne me souviens que de ce brouillard, de ce trou dans mon cœur et d'une tristesse immense. La mienne peut-être.

Je sais que j'ai souvent envie de pleurer. Je sais que je ne veux pas me souvenir, et je sais que personne ne viendra m'aider. Je sais qu'ici je suis seul. Ça fait peu de choses que je sais contrairement à ce que je ne sais pas, mais je n'ai pas envie d'en savoir plus. Je préfère errer sous la pluie sans parapluie. Je suis déjà complètement mouillé.

Peut-être que je suis en enfer alors.

Moi qui ai toujours détesté la religion.

Je ne veux pas me souvenir. Je ne veux pas savoir si j'ai eu une vie avant maintenant. Je ne veux pas savoir où je suis et ce que je suis.

C'est ça de trop parler, le cerveau se fissure et laisse passer des flashs. On se souviens par bride. On revit ce qu'on ne voulait pas revivre. On se rappelle, et on subit.

C'est pour ça que je suis là alors, je fuis. Je fuis ma vie.

Il s'est arrêté de pleuvoir, ou plutôt nous sommes maintenant au-dessus du nuage noir. Il déverse ma tristesse sur la Terre et je reste simple spectateur d'un spectacle que j'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà-vu.

À quoi je ressemble ? Je n'en sais rien, la seule chose que je regarde ce sont mes pieds. Je suis pieds nus, mes pieds sont beau je trouve. J'ai les cheveux qui m'arrivent aux épaules, attachés avec un catogan. Je suis vieux peut-être ? Ou alors jeune.

Je voudrais me taire, me taire pour ne plus avoir ces horribles flashs, je voudrais crier, mais tous les sons restent coincés dans ma gorge. Mais si je me tais, je disparaîtrais. Encore une chose dont je suis sûr.

Et je ne veux pas disparaître. Je veux rester ici, sans souvenirs, me cacher de la réalité. De ma réalité.

Cet immeuble me semble familier, ce toit me semble familier, et cet homme qui fume en regardant mon nuage me semble familier. Je le vois écraser sa cigarette et redescendre à l'intérieur. Je n'ai pas envide de le suivre, mais mes pas semble avoir une volonté propre. J'ai l'impression de haïr cette personne tout en sachant qu'elle n'a rien fait contre moi.

Mais je ne veux pas le voir, pourtant je le suis. Je n'ai pas l'impression de marcher, plus celle de flotter, je flotte entre ces gens en blouse blanche, je flotte entre ces brancards.

Je suis dans un hôpital.

Mon dos se hérisse à ce mot et j'ai l'impression que je vais vomir. Je veux faire demi-tour, m'enfuir en courant jusqu'à ce que je meure épuisé –si je ne le suis pas déjà- mais mon corps suit l'homme à la cigarette. Mon ventre se tord, comme pour m'avertir mais je ne peux pas détacher mes yeux de la chevelure blonde de l'homme à la cigarette et je le suis. Je le suis en essayant d'ignorer que mon ventre est prêt à vomir toute ma tristesse et que mon cerveau me hurle de m'en aller. L'homme blond s'arrête, vérifiant parfois comment vont ses patients, je le vois sourire aux infirmières et j'ai l'impression que je le connais tout en découvrant une nouvelle part de lui.

Soudain, il s'arrête devant une chambre. La chambre 302.

La pression dans ma tête se fait plus forte et j'ai l'impression que je vais tout découvrir, et je ne veux pas. Je ne veux pas.

L'homme blond prend une forte inspiration et tourne la poignée. Je vais vomir. Il ouvre la porte et entre dans la pièce, m'emmenant sur son sillage. Je vais m'évanouir. Un jeune homme est allongé sur le lit et je ne vois pas son visage, le médecin referme la porte et s'assoit sur le fauteuil à côté du lit. Je veux m'enfuir. Il fixe résolument le moniteur cardiaque qui ne cesse de faire des « bip » réguliers, me donnant encore plus la nausée. Je veux vomir, mais c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas, comme si mon corps ne m'obéissait plus. Comme si ce n'étais pas mon corps, comme si j'étais aimanté à ce lit.

Mais alors que je réussis enfin à prendre ma volonté à deux mains pour partir, le moniteur émet un bruit plus strident que les autres. Le médecin blond se précipite sur le malade pour vérifier que tout va bien. Il étudie son pouls quelques secondes, vérifie les moniteurs et se rassoit en soufflant.

Toujours à faire le con toi, dit-il.

Et comme si ce bruit était un signe de départ, il commence à raconter sa vie au malade. Il lui parle de la pluie et du beau temps, de sa vie en tant que médecin qui accapare tout son temps, des actualités politiques, mais je n'écoute déjà plus.

Dans le lit, le jeune homme me semble familier. Je m'en approche doucement, comme si je pouvais faire du bruit et être découvert. J'ai peur. Le malade doit avoir dans les vingt ans, peut-être plus, et la blancheur de sa peau contraste avec la noirceur de ses cheveux longs.

Je me fige.

Fébrile, j'attrape une mèche de mes propres cheveux et les portes à mon visage : ils sont noirs corbeaux.

Et alors que je laisse retomber ma mèche sur mes épaules, la réalité me frappe de plein fouet : ce malade, ce mourrant, ce jeune homme pour qui ce médecin blond est inquiet, c'est moi.

Alors que le médecin enchaîne sur nouvelles d'une certaines amie dont le nom ne me dit rien, je m'écroule sur le sol froid, ne quittant plus le lit des yeux.

Son école lui prend beaucoup de temps tu sais, enchaîne-t-il.

Mais à nouveau je n'écoute plus. Une seule question se répète dans ma tête comme si je ne la n'arrive pas à la comprendre moi-même, tambourinant dans mon crâne comme pour que je ne l'oublie pas, criant de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce que je puisse y réponde : Qui suis-je ?

J'ai envie de pleurer, de hurler cette question à cet inconnu qui connaît si bien ma vie, mais je me contente de ne rien faire. De rester assis sur ce carrelage que je devine froid même si je ne sens rien, de ne plus bouger.

Qui suis-je, me demandais-je.

Le son de ma voix me fit faire un sursaut, je ne m'y attendais pas. L'homme à la cigarette se lève et s'approche alors du lit, lentement, je me relève, espérant alors voir ce qu'il fait. Sur mes joues blanches glisse deux petites perles d'eau. Je pleure. Ou plutôt, le jeune homme qui est moi, pleure. Mécaniquement, je passe mes mains sur mes propres joues, comme si je sentais la morsure de l'eau dessus, mais rien. Le blond lève la main et se charge d'essuyer mes larmes d'un geste tendre et apaisant.

A bientôt Harry, murmure-t-il a mon oreille.

Et soudain une étrange vapeur m'enveloppe et je me sens partir. Plus rien n'existe hormis ce brouillard réconfortant qui me donne envie de dormir.

De dormir et de ne jamais me réveiller.

Je suis Harry, juste Harry, et le savoir me fait aussi peur que je suis content.

**OoO**

Hum... une suite ? =)


	2. Chapter 2

Je ne suis pas très régulière dans mes postes, désolée… xD

Merci à yuseiko-chan et dantemalfoy pour leurs deux seules rewiews (xD) qui m'ont ecouragé à continuer ! et merci à tout ceux qui lise cette histoire sans laissé de rewiews (plus de 100 visites en une journée ! – bon après c'est pas sur qu'ils aient aimé vu qu'il ne disent rien mais booon…- )

Allez, assez de blabla, place à la lecture !

**OoO OoO**

Maria avait toujours été une infirmière exemplaire. Elle volait au secours de chacun de ses patients avec une vitesse quasi inhumaine, savait très bien faire les piqûres aux enfants et était toujours très patiente avec les gens énervés. Bien sûr elle avait assisté à plusieurs morts, avaient dû annoncer à des patients qu'ils étaient condamnés, avaient assisté aux pleurs, aux chagrins. C'est pourquoi Maria était toujours la première à vouloir annoncer les bonnes nouvelles.

Et c'est ainsi que tout le monde appris le réveil d'Harry Potter après six ans de coma.

Lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux la première chose qu'il vit fut la mine effarée de Maria juste devant sa tête. Cette vision ne l'incommoda pas pour autant et il referma les yeux avec la ferme intention de se rendormir.

Ce qu'il fit.

Une heure passa, peut-être deux, Harry somnolait à moitié, hésitant à se réveiller, ou à retourner dans le rêve bizarre qu'il avait fait mais dont il ne se souvenait même plus.

Mais quand il rouvrit les yeux, un moment plus tard pour lui, ce n'était plus Maria qu'il vit, mais Hermione, sa tête presque collée à son visage.

Harry papillonna des yeux un moment et remarqua qu'il était assis. Il releva les yeux, essayant de situer où il était, mais Hermione se jeta à son cou avortant sa tentative.

- Harry… Demanda-t-elle en sanglotant doucement. Tout va bien ?

Harry la regarda, elle semblait avoir changée aussi bien physiquement que mentalement. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi bouclés et lui tombaient jusque dans le bas des reins mais son visage autrefois enfantin laissait maintenant transparaître des années d'usures.

Le jeune homme ne bougea pas.

- Harry, tu te souviens de moi ? Je suis Hermione.

Harry s'autorisa un sourire, signe qu'il savait qui elle était. Il balaya la salle des yeux et remarqua Malfoy, discrètement assis dans un fauteuil reculé. Il eut une grimace en reconnaissant le Serpentard, mais ne parla pas.

Il ne voulait pas parler, tout du moins pas maintenant, tout ceci était bien trop fatigant.

Hermione laissa un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres.

- J'avais peur que tu ne nous reconnaisse pas, avoua-t-elle. Tu es dans le coma depuis si longtemps, six ans, que l'on commençait à perdre espoir.

Harry se tourna vers elle et le silence se fit, mais Harry le brisa.

- Où est Ron ?

Personne ne répondit.

Hermione se tourna vers Drago, l'air affolé. Celui-ci soupira, puis se leva de son fauteuil. Il s'épousta machinalement et s'avança doucement vers Harry qui ne demandait qu'une chose : qu'il parte. Que ce sale con dégage de son champ de vision. La tension dans la pièce devint palpable et Hermione baissa la tête. Ce fut Drago qui prit la parole.

- De retour parmis les vivants Potty, c'est moi qui m'occupe de la belette rousse, je t'emmènerais peut-être le voir quand tu seras rétabli.

- Je ne veux rien avoir affaire avec toi, Malfoy. Répliqua Harry. Je refuse de parler à un lâche. Et qu'est ce que tu fous là d'ailleurs ? Demanda-t-il hargneusement.

Drago souffla, comme s'il savait pas avance qu'Harry régirait comme ça.

- Entre nous deux, Potter, le lâche, ce n'est pas moi. Ne prend pas cette mine outrée tu sais parfaitement de quoi je parle. Et sache que je suis médecin dans cet hôpital, crétin. J'ai donc parfaitement droit d'être ici. Non, non, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne serais pas ton médecin traitant –tant mieux pour moi-, je ne m'occupe pas des légumes, c'est trop ennuyant.

Harry grimaça. C'était vraiment bizarre, même après six ans de coma, la voix si blasée de Malfoy lui donnait toujours autant envie d'être violent.

- Mais je suis assez surpris que tu n'ais pas de perte de mémoire… Continua Drago. Tu aurais pu m'oublier, même tous nous oublier et tout le monde aurait été content… Mais tu es Potter, et Potter est né pour faire chier le monde.

Il se tourna vers Hermione.

- J'ai l'impression que Potter m'aime toujours autant, tu as bien fait de me demander de venir ! Mais malheureusement, le devoir m'appelle.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille , ignorant le regard noir que lui lançait Harry, et l'embrassa tendrement sur la joue.

Les yeux du jeune homme brun parurent lui sortir des orbites alors que Drago sortait de la pièce sans un regard en arrière.

- Tu … S'étouffa Harry. Tu l'as laissé... T'embrasser Herm' !

La jeune femme se tourna vers son ami.

- Harry, si tu savais… Rien n'est plus comme avant ici.

Les yeux d'Hermione parurent s'éteindre.

Des gens sont morts, et les autres survivent seuls. On essaye d'être fort, mais certains n'ont pas réussi. Si tu savais comme je me suis senti seule Harry, je remercie Drago et Blaise de tout mon cœur, ils ont été là pour moi pendant ces six ans Harry, ils ont été là pendant que toi et Ron n'y étiez plus.

Harry voulut parler, mais Hermione l'interrompit d'un geste de la main.

- Ron n'est pas mort Harry, rassure-toi. Mais pour moi c'est tout comme.

Le jeune homme ne sus que répondre, Hermione lui fit un sourire.

Je repasserais demain Harry, avec Blaise et Drago, et promets- moi de ne pas t'enfuir.

Elle l'embrassa sur le front et sortie elle aussi de la pièce, laissant Harry aux soins des infirmières.

**OoO OoO**

Merci encore =)**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Olala, deux cent cinquante visites en une journée !

JE VOUS AIIIIIIIIMMMES [rire]

Je vous laisse continuer à faire des suppositions sur Ron, pour l'instant personne n'a trouvé ce qu'il lui était arrivé, ou ce qu'il avait fait…

Je laisse planer un doute héhé …

Voici une suite pour vous =)

Merci encore à tou(s)tes !

**OoO OoO**

Les semaines qui suivirent furent les plus dures pour Harry, devoir réapprendre à manipuler son corps était bien plus difficile qu'il ne le pensait, Hermione l'aidait à se lever, à s'habiller, à se coiffer, tandis que Blaise et Drago pouffaient en silence dans un coin de la pièce.

- Je refuse de me faire tripoter une fois de plus par des infirmières perverses Hermione ! Je me laverais tout seul ! Hurla Harry un jour en fermant la porte de la salle de bain à double tour pour ensuite se jeter sur le petit siège installer dans la douche et ainsi faire sa toilette seule.

Le premier pas vers son indépendance.

**OoO OoO **

Plusieurs de ses amis vinrent lui rendre visite et Harry fut très heureux de recevoir des nouvelles de leur vie, même si parfois certains mots ou nom lui échappaient et il devait faire un effort de mémoire considérable pour leur donner une image ou un visage.

Théodore Nott, sa femme, Ginny, et tous les Weasley restant vinrent le voir plusieurs fois par semaine. Ils lui apprirent que Dean et Seamus, étant partis à l'étranger, ne savaient toujours pas qu'Harry était réveillé et ils avaient du mal à les joindre.

- Harry, sanglota à nouveau Mme Weasley en serrant à nouveau le jeune homme dans ses bras.

- Tu aurait dû me prévenir plus tôt Drago que mon Harry était réveillé, j'aurais accouru directement, le réprimanda-t-elle.

- Maman c'est justement pour ça qu'il ne t'as pas prévenu tout de suite, répondit Ginny en souriant.

Harry tourna la tête vers la jeune femme et nota que son ventre rond et son sourire qui semblait ne plus la lâcher la rendait bien plus séduisante qu'au temps de Poudlard. Le jeune homme se surprit à se demander si elle aurait été aussi heureuse avec lui. Il secoua fermement la tête. Il avait décidé de rompre avec elle se son propre chef, l'heure n'était pas aux regrets.

Assis dans un coin de la pièce, George ne prenait part à aucune discutions, comme enfermé dans un mutisme que lui seul pouvait ouvrir. Harry eu un soupir triste en repensant à Fred et à toutes leurs bêtises qu'ils faisaient sans jamais se lasser. Il eu envie de se lever et de prendre le jeune homme dans ses bras. Mais il ne pouvait toujours pas marcher…

Harry savait que George ne voulait pas qu'on s'apitoie sur lui, aussi il ravala sa tristesse et sa nostalgie pour se tourner vers le futur papa.

- C'est pour quand ? Demanda-t-il a Théo qui couvait la rousse du regard.

- Oh, le bébé ? Dans trois mois… Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte ! Lui répondit-il en souriant.

Harry se demanda si c'était humainement possible d'avoir un sourire qui faisait le tour de sa tête, puis Théo se pencha vers lui et lui murmura à l'oreille :

- Entre nous, si tu savais comme c'est chiant une femme enceinte…

Le brun se retint de pouffer en voyant le regard noir que lui lançait Hermione qui avait tout entendu.

- Excusez-moi ! Cria une voix dans le chahut qui régnait.

Le silence se fit et Maria se retrouva être le centre de l'attention.

- Les horaires de visites sont terminés, je vous demanderais donc de vous préparez à sortir.

La foule de la chambre d'Harry poussa un soupir à l'unisson. Ginny fut la première à se lever, elle embrassa Harry, laissa le temps à son mari de lui serrer la main et ils sortirent assez rapidement de la pièce, George les suivit en faisant un signe à Harry, qui lui répondit rapidement d'un petit geste de tête et d'un sourire. Mme Weasley l'embrassa longuement en le tenant dans ses bras, et ce fut M. Weasley qui le libéra en attirant sa femme vers lui, il lui fit un geste de la main et força sa femme à sortir de la petite pièce. Hermione, en un sourire l'embrassa sur le front, Blaise lui donna une petite tape sur le bras, et Drago, lui, attendit que tout le monde soit sortit, il regarda longuement Harry, chacun se jaugeant du regard sans jamais se lâcher des yeux. Puis, le blond haussa un sourcil, et avec un sourire narquois sortit de la pièce, laissant Harry de nouveau seul.

Maria revint quelques minutes plus tard, pour vérifier que tout le monde était parti.

- Tu en as de la chance d'avoir des amis qui t'aime comme ça, dit-elle en refermant la porte de la chambre d'Harry pour que celui-ci puisse dormir tranquillement.

- Merci… murmura-t-il, mais seul Harry su à qui s'adressait ce compliment.

**OoO OoO **

Luna et Neville passèrent en coup de vent un mardi matin, avant de s'éclipser rapidement en prétextant devoir allez chasser le Norflaks jaune en Afrique. Quand à Blaise, Hermione et l'insupportable blond, ils venaient presque tous les jours.

Harry n'avait toujours pas reparlé à Drago, l'ignorant totalement sous le regard moralisateur d'Hermione et amusé des Serpentards.

- Alors combien ? Demanda Blaise à Drago.

- Je refuse de parler de ça. Répondit Drago en grimaçant.

- Aller, combien de personne sont passés dans ton lit à Poudlard ? Redemanda à nouveau le mulâtre.

- Pourquoi tu me demande ça à moi ? Demande à quelqu'un d'autre Blaise.

- Mais on s'en fout des autres ! Répliqua Blaise alors qu'Hermione levait les yeux aux ciels.

- Même Potter ? Ricana Drago.

Blaise se tourna immédiatement vers le brun à lunettes qui essayait désespérément de se cacher derrière son drap.

- Connard, siffla Harry à Drago sans que Blaise ne les entendent.

- Ah ouais, t'as raison, Potter, combien ? Demanda Blaise alors que le sourire de Drago s'agrandissait.

- Euh … Eh bien… Je... Bafouilla Harry.

- Allez Potter accouche ! S'exclama Blaise en souriant.

- e … Je ne m'en souviens plus… Murmura Harry en baissant la tête.

Le sourire de Blaise se fana, et il posa sa main sur celle du brun en murmurant un petit « désolé ». Harry releva la tête et lui sourit gentiment.

Blaise se retourna alors vers Drago et lui posa à nouveau la même question. L'agressant à moitié en lui sommant de lui répondre.

Mais dos à Blaise, Drago pu voir le sourire de Potter s'agrandir en un sourire de provocation, et Drago su à ce moment-là, que Potter n'était qu'un petit connard de menteur qui savait parfaitement jouer la comédie.

**OoO OoO**

A suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

C'est fou ce que ça me prend comme temps de bosser :/

La terminale, c'est pas joyeux =(

Enfin, je m'excuse du retard et espère que vous prendrez plaisir à lire ce passage =)

FAITES MOI EXPLOSER MES STATISTIIIQUES :D

Enjoy !

**OoO OoO**

Après plusieurs jours de repos absolus, Harry commença le long programme de mise en forme. Et il aurait tout fait pour y échappé.

- Bordel concentre-toi Harry ! Hurla Ethan. Arrête de penser à autre chose et fais- moi bouger ces jambes d'Apollon . MAINTENANT !

Harry ne pus empêcher un sourire de déformer ses lèvres, Ethan avait vraiment le chic pour le booster. Appuyé sur deux barres parallèles à hauteur de hanches, le jeune homme força sur ses bras et avança difficilement sa jambe droite. Il était en sueur et respirait comme un phoque mais il devait le faire. Il devait marcher putain !

Il força à nouveau et sa jambe gauche fit quelques centimètres en avant.

- Lâche tes bras Harry. Lui dit Ethan. Essaye de tenir debout.

Harry le regarda comme si des antennes lui poussaient sur la tête.

- Je sais que tu peux le faire, lui souffla Ethan.

Ethan était ce genre de personne qui ne renonce jamais, pas étonnant qu'il soit rééducateur. Il poussait toujours Harry plus loin et le forçait à marcher depuis déjà une semaine, sans franc succès pour le moment. Mais Harry voulait revoir Ron, comprendre pourquoi Hermione semblait vouloir pleurer dès qu'on parlait de lui, il voulait savoir ce que cachait Blaise, et voulait enfoncer son pied dans l'estomac de Malfoy avant de le ruer de coups de pieds. Oh oui, le frapper jusqu'à ce qu'un gémissement sorte de sa bouche trop parfaite, jusqu'à ce que ce connard le supplie d'arrêter.

Que ce serait jouissif.

Harry se remémora quelques souvenirs de Poudlard où Drago figurait. Il se revit le premier jour, refuser sa poignée de main, et toutes ces années où ils s'étaient battus à sang, insulter, où ils avaient alimenté leur haine, il ne pouvait pas nier que haïr, c'était quand même vachement marrant.

À cette pensée Harry lâcha les deux barres latérale et tenta de se tenir debout.

Il regarda Ethan, qui lui souriait, il l'observa un moment, comme si le temps s'était arrêté. Ethan. Ethan et ses cheveux blond coloré en rouge qui se dressaient sur sa tête en une crête imposante, et ses yeux plus bleus que la nature devait l'autorisé qui le fixait avec crainte.

Harry se sentait en sécurité. Tout allait bien, il tenait debout.

Il voulut lever les bras en signe de victoire, mais soudain, ses jambes fléchirent et il s'étala de tout son longs sur le tapis bleu qui quelques instants avant était sous ses pieds.

- Harry ! Grogna Ethan, sans bouger. Quelle larve tu fais ! T'as mangé de gelée à midi ou quoi ?

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas, il resta face contre terre sans bouger. Tout le monde savait qu'on le forçait à manger cette saleté de gelée à la fraise dégueulasse car ses disputes avec Maria résonnaient dans tout l'hôpital.

Le tapis sentait le citron et Harry le respirait comme si sa vie n'avait pas de lendemain.

- J'adore le citron. Lança-t-il.

- Pas moi, lui répondit Ethan.

Harry releva la tête.

- Je suis sûre que tu préfère la fraise. Et puis tu es méchant avec moi Ethan.

Ethan se permis un sourire.

- J'adore être méchant avec les mollusques. J'adore mon métier.

- Demain j'y arriverais Ethan, lui dit Harry. Je te le promets.

Le jeune androgyne ferma les yeux en soupirant.

- Allez lève-toi beau brun, je te ramène dans ta chambre sur ton bolide à deux roues.

**OoO OoO**

Comme chaque jours, Blaise, Hermione et le petit blond prétentieux, venaient rendre visite au convalescent.

- Je veux voir Ron. Imposa Harry.

- Non. Répondit simplement Malfoy.

- Je ne t'ai pas parlé le blond ! Hurla Harry.

- Harry soit poli. Souffla Hermione.

- Je veux voir Ron ! Grinça Harry.

- On s'en fout de ce que tu veux Potter, lâcha sarcastiquement Drago.

- Va te faire foutre ! Répondit Harry.

- Jaloux ? Sourit Drago.

- Va chier Malfoy. Répliqua Harry en serrant les dents.

- Tu penses qu'ils vont se battre ? Ricana Blaise.

- Tu prends les paris ? Répondit Hermione.

- Je veux qu'il sorte de ma chambre ! Hurla à nouveau Harry.

- Faudrait savoir le binoclard, tu veux quoi exactement ? Ironisa Drago.

- Que tu la ferme, finalement. J'aime le silence.

- Dommage que je ne sois pas d'humeur à être sympa aujourd'hui, dit Drago avec une mine boudeuse sur le visage.

- Tu n'as jamais été sympa, cracha Harry.

- C'est vrai, admit Drago en souriant, histoire de faire enrager encore plus le survivant.

- Mais qu'il se casse ! Hurla Harry, en se prenant la tête dans les mains.

- Qui craquera en premier ? Demanda Blaise.

- Harry je dirais, répondit Hermione.

- Bien sûr que ce sera le binoclard, je sais me contrôler moi, répondit Drago, narquois.

- FERME LA MALFOY ! Hurla Harry.

- Vous voyez ? Ricana Drago en montrant le survivant du doigt.

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH ! S'égosilla Harry en lançant son coussin vers Drago qui lui atterrie aux pieds.

- Dommage qu'Harry ne marche toujours pas, railla Blaise, on aurait pu voir un combat de catch.

- Tu n'es pas en état de voir Ron, Potter. Répondit simplement Drago.

Le silence se fit.

- Tant que tu ne pourras pas marcher, ou plutôt tant que ton esprit ne sera pas assez fort pour que tu aies la volonté de marcher, tu ne seras jamais assez fort pour voir Ron.

- Le souffle d'Harry se bloqua dans sa gorge. Comment ça ?

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse demander quoi que ce soit, Drago quitta la pièce.

- Je veux voir Ron ! Hurla Harry.

Il releva les couvertures de son corps, et Hermione détourna les yeux en le voyant uniquement vêtu d'un boxer. Harry ne s'en formalisa pas, et bascula ses jambes sur le côté de façon à pouvoir se lever.

- Harry, ne sois pas stupide, tu n'es pas encore capable de…, Murmura Hermione avant que son meilleur ami ne l'a coupe en se levant de son lit sans aucune aide.

- Ouuuh... souffla Blaise, époustouflé.

Harry releva la tête vers le plafond et ferma les yeux en inspirant très longuement par le nez.

- Tu vois Malfoy, aujourd'hui je tiens debout, demain je marche et, à la fin de cette semaine, je vois Ron, Connard !

Adossé de l'autre côté de la porte, Drago s'autorisa un sourire, lorsqu'il entendit le couinement d'Hermione alors qu'un corps lourd s'écrasait sur le sol, accompagné par ce qui semblait être la tringle des rideaux.

- Pari tenu, souffla-t-il avant de réellement quitter l'hôpital.

**OoO OoO**

A suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

Je tiens d'abord à m'excuser de cet immonde retard, je ne raconterais pas ma vie, mais j'ai été beaucoup occupée ces dernières semaines, et l'écriture n'est pas passé au premier plan…

Je me confond à nouveau en excuse et malgré ce petit chapitre espère que vous lirez toujours mon histoires,

Merci à vous,

**OoO**

Assis sur son lit, devant ses petites pancartes, Harry essayait de se souvenir. Chaque jour, il devait donner des noms à des petits dessins sur des petites fiches qu'il trimballait partout.

- Arbre, cube, lait, chaise… Récita-t-il en regardant les images.

Il soupira, regardant fixement la dernière carte. Son regard restait fixé dessus, mais son esprit refusait de lui donner le mot qui correspondait à l'image. Harry fronça les sourcils.

Ce dessin, ce mot, il le connaissait pourtant.

Il se pinça la lèvre inférieure sans quitter la carte des yeux, il devait le trouver, pour être fort, pour voir Ron, pour frapper Malfoy, pour faire plaisir à Hermione, pour se prouver qu'il était toujours le même. Il le devait ! Il le pouvait !

Il se concentra à nouveau, mais aucun mot ne lui vint. Comme si son cerveau refusait de lui donner le mot qui correspondait. Il se força encore un moment, puis renonça. Il revint sur les autres cartes, trouvant assez facilement les autres cartes, puis repassa à nouveau sur la carte inconnue. Mais toujours rien. Il fronça les sourcils, il le connaissait ce mot pourtant !

- Harry ? Demanda une voix qui venait de sa porte.

Le jeune homme sursauta et tourna son regard vers la voix qui l'avait interpellée.

À moitié dans la pièce, un plateau de médicament dans les mains, Maria semblait soucieuse.

- Tout va bien mon grand ? Demanda-t-elle en souriant gentiment.

- Oui Maria, souffla Harry en reportant son attention sur les cartes. Je bloque juste sur un mot.

L'infirmière soupira tendrement. Elle posa son plateau sur une table près de la porte et s'approcha du lit du brun.

- Tu sais, j'en ai vu des gens dans le coma, j'en ai vu ne jamais se réveiller, j'ai vu des gens débranchés leur proche, mais je n'ai pas vu beaucoup de patient sortir du coma, et encore moins au bout de six ans. Tu es un miracle Harry. Sois heureux de n'avoir que de la rééducation à faire, et de ne plus te souvenir d'un petit mot.

Harry acquiesça.

- Mais je dois marcher avant la fin de la semaine.

- Avant la fin de la semaine ? s'étonna Maria.

- C'est la condition pour que je puisse voir mon meilleur ami. Répondit Harry.

- Oh, Ron Weasley c'est ça ? … Murmura Maria.

- Vous le connaissez ?

Ce fut à Harry d'être étonné.

- Oh eh bien… Il a fait la une de la presse pendant plusieurs mois, tu sais mon grand…

- La une ? Que s'est-il passé Maria ? S'affola Harry.

- Ton ami n'est pas mort, Harry. Il a changé c'est tout.

Maria posa tendrement sa main sur son épaule, en geste de réconfort.

- Mais tu dois être fort quand tu iras le voir, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire.

Le jeune homme n'osa pas la regarder dans les yeux, troublé par ces mots. Il voulait voir Ron, mais il avait peur. Qu'allais-t-il découvrir ?

Maria récupéra son plateau et se prépara à sortir de la pièce.

- Ah Harry, commença-t-elle.

Il releva la tête.

- Le dessin, dit-elle en montrant la fiche d'un geste de la tête, c'est un serpent.

Harry regarda à nouveau sa fiche. Roulé en boule sur le papier, le serpent noir le fixait de ses yeux froids.

**OoO**

A suivre


	6. Chapter 6

Bientôt la révélation sur Ron héhé,

Toujours pas de suggestions ?

Enjoy !

**- OoO OoO -**

- Ethan ? Demanda Harry.

Ethan se tourna vers le brun.

- Tu pense que je pourrais remarcher normalement un jour ?

Le rééducateur soupira longuement. Assis côte à côte devant l'immense baie vitrée de la salle de sport, ils faisaient une « pause ». C'était généralement quand Harry menaçait de s'évanouir de fatigue qu'Ethan décidait qu'ils feraient une pause. Il se trouvait trop généreux.

Dehors, la pluie s'écrasait douloureusement contre la vitre dans un petit bruit sourd qui se répétait à l'infini.

- On est en Octobre… Commença Harry, j'ai loupé mon anniversaire de si peu…. J'aurais pu demander de remarcher comme cadeau tu ne pense pas ?

Harry laissa un sourire flotter sur ses lèvres et ne quitta pas la vitre des yeux. Ethan soupira à nouveau, puis il prit la parole :

- Écoute Harry ce genre de chose ne dépend pas de moi, mais de toi. Les potions, ou autres sortilèges ne peuvent rien pour ce genre de cas. Et puis regarde-toi ! Il suffit juste que ton pote la, le beau gosse blond,

Harry grimaça au mot « pote ».

- ... Te titille un peu, et paf ! Tu arrives déjà à te tenir debout et à faire quelques pas avant de t'effondrer au sol comme une grosse merde. Alors il suffit qu'il te taquine un peu plus que d'habitude, et dans deux jours, tu voles.

Harry ricana.

- Je sais pas pourquoi, enfait je me souviens à peine pourquoi je le déteste autant. Pourquoi je tiens autant à le dépasser, à lui prouver que je suis pas autant une merde que ce qu'il dit … C'est bizarre, cette haine est là depuis que j'ai onze ans… elle n'a pas cessé jusqu'a nos dix-huit ans et même six ans après, on se déteste toujours autant…

Ethan bu une gorgé de la bouteille qu'il tenait dans ses mains, un mélange d'eau et de sirop sucré. Un truc moldu dont Ethan raffolait, il pouvait en boire des litres et des litres sans en être dégoûté.

- Et pourtant, il t'aide à sortir du sable mouvant dans lequel tu t'es toi-même enfoncé. Répondit Ethan en se relevant.

Harry le regarda subitement « dans lequel tu t'es toi-même enfoncé », cette phrase tournait en boucle dans sa tête.

_Merde, merde, merde, merde_, se répéta Harry.

_Malfoy lui a tout raconté c'est ça hein ? Mais quel connard ! Merde, merde, merde ! Comment peux-t-il le savoir putain ?_

Harry suffoqua. Il porta ses mains à son torse et essaya de se calmer. Mais la bouffée d'angoisse monta rapidement en lui, l'empêchant de respirer correctement.

- Harry ? S'écria Ethan en s'accroupissant à ses côtés. Harry ! Merde répond !

Il prit son pouls et jura.

- Merde, il fait un infarctus ou quoi ? Apporter un sac en papier ! Grouillez vous merde ! Hurla-t-il aux personnes présente dans la salle qui s'exécutèrent, craignant la fureur du jeune homme.

Il se retourna vers Harry.

- Ecoute, mon grand, calme toi, essaye de te calmer, IL VIENT CE PUTAIN DE SAC ? Respire doucement, pense à autre chose, calme toi.

Un homme d'une trentaine d'années accouru et mit un sac en papier à Harry sur sa bouche. Le brun se mit à respirer très fortement dans le sac, aspirant son dioxyde de carbone avec une énergie de condamné à mort. Ethan lui tenait la main, ne le lâchant plus du regard, pourquoi Harry faisait-il une crise d'angoisse ?

Petit à petit, le brun à lunette se calma et la salle retrouva en même temps son calme. Ethan soupira à nouveau.

- Oh putain que t'es con Harry ! Je crois qu'il va falloir qu'on parle toi et moi. Décida Ethan.

Harry rougi un instant et chercha une excuse assez valable pour ne pas avoir à se justifier pour le moment.

- Je .. C'est que c'est demain que je vois Ron, et je viens de me le rappeler... J'ai une petite appréhension pour nos retrouvailles, et puis Malfoy m'y emmène enfin en voiture. Harry grimaça sur ses derniers mots. En voiture ! Malfoy ! Voiture ! Mais dans quel monde vis-t-on...

- S'il ne te plaît pas ce Draco tu me le passe Harry hein ! J'en ferais bien mon quatre heure héhé, ricana Ethan. Avec du sirop à la fraise ! S'exclama-t-il en levant sa bouteille vers le ciel.

- Tu deviens fou Ethan, plaisanta Harry.

- Oui. Répondit simplement le jeune homme comme si c'était l'évidence même avant de reprendre une gorgée de sirop à la fraise.

**- OoO OoO -**


	7. Chapter 7

Ça fait longtemps dis donc...

Enjoy :)

**- OoO OoO -**

On était mardi, le ciel était froid et la pluie tombait sans relâche, menaçant de se transformer en flocons chaque seconde. Harry, assis sur le vieux fauteuil marron de sa chambre fixait résolument la porte sans bouger. Il était assis là depuis plus d'une heure mais ne bougeait pas.

Parce que ce mardi était un jour spécial, parce que ce mardi serais différent des autres mardi.

Il était là et il attendait. Malfoy devait arriver dans trente minutes. Malfoy lui avait promis, alors Harry attendait.

Patiemment.

Il s'était habillé avec ses affaires d'il y a dix ans, ses t-shirts trop grands et ses pantalons trop large, malgré le fait qu'Hermione lui ai refait entièrement sa garde robe. Il se fichait bien de la mode il y a six ans, et ne voyait pas pourquoi cela aurais changé.

- Harry tu as de la visite ! L'informa Maria en passant sa tête par la porte avant de laisser entré Malfoy dans la pièce.

Il était comme à son habitude, en avance, avec son port altier qui respirait la confiance en soi, son air d'habitude indifférent respirait une tendresse qu'Harry ne lui connaissait pas. Il était toujours en blouse d'hôpital et Harry supposa qu'il venait tout juste de quitter son travail.

- Merci Maria, je vais me débrouiller avec le légume, lança Draco en s'approchant de Harry. Tu pourras dire à mon service que je prend ma pause déjeuner s'il te plait ? Je me suis un peu enfui, Demanda-t-il avec un faux air innocent.

L'infirmière eu un faux airs de reproche et hocha de la tête avant de sortir en souriant.

- Ne me touche pas Malfoy, grogna Harry lorsque celui-ci s'approchait de lui..

- Je n'en avais pas l'intention Potter. Lâcha Draco d'un ton dédaigneux.

Avant que le brun n'ai pu faire un geste, ou encore mieux, insulter le blond, Draco sortit sa baguette et le souleva dans les airs pour le reposer dans un immonde fauteuil à roulette orange.

- Et voilà, je ne t'ai pas touché ! S'exclama Drago en souriant. Bon, allons y, mon bolide nous attend !

Et avant que Harry n'ai pu dire un mot, Drago poussa son fauteuil roulant .

**- OoO OoO -**

- Le trajet en voiture sera rapide, je travail dans l'hôpital d'à côté et Ron y est aussi. Dit Malfoy en appuyant sur le bouton de l'ascenseur.

- Que fait Ron dans un hôpital ? Demanda Harry. Il a des visites régulières ?

- Pas vraiment, Répondit Malfoy en poussant le fauteuil d'Harry dans l'ascenseur qui venait de s'ouvrir.

Le trajet en voiture se fit rapidement et en silence. Harry redoutait de plus en plus sa rencontre avec Ron et d'être aussi proche de Malfoy le rendait mal à l'aise.

Malfoy rangea la voiture dans une place qui portait son nom et Harry siffla. Malfoy avait un poste important apparemment.

Drago fit sortit Harry de la voiture puis le fit entrer dans le bâtiment.

Il fit rouler Harry dans plusieurs couloirs, saluant parfois quelques infirmières qui regardaient Harry d'un drôle d'air. Elle devait reconnaître le sauveur du monde sorcier et se demander ce qu'il faisait… Ici.

Puis, Malfoy les fit passer une énorme porte blanche et le silence se fit. Les couloirs se firent étonnement calme, plus aucuns bruit de pas pressés, plus d'infirmières qui demandaient des dossiers, plus rien que le bruit des roues du fauteuil d'Harry qui couinaient sur le sol.

- Malfoy … Commença Harry

Mais le jeune homme fut interrompu par un rire hystérique qui venait d'une des portes du couloir. Le rire ressemblait plus à celui d'une hyène qu'a celui d'un être humain et le souvenir du rire de Bellatrix revint en mémoire à Harry qui essaya en vain de refouler le sentiment de vengeance et de peur qui menaçait d'éclater en lui.

Deux infirmiers accoururent sans bruit vers la porte, ils l'ouvrirent et s'y engouffrèrent rapidement. Quelques instants plus tard, le rire cessait.

- C'était juste le vieux Manny. Lança Malfoy avant que le fauteuil ne quitte le couloir de la chambre du vieux Manny.

- Malfoy, commença à nouveau Harry. Où sommes nous là ?

Mais Malfoy ne répondit pas, celui ci arrêta le fauteuil devant une porte sans numéro, puis il tourna le fauteuil de façon a ce que Harry soit face à lui.

- Écoute moi Potter, écoute moi attentivement. Commença Drago. Ron est derrière cette porte. Maintenant je veux que tu fasses tout ce que je te dirais quand tu le verras.

Harry hocha la tête, sans comprendre.

- Dans cette chambre, tu ne parle pas d'Hermione, surtout pas d'accord. De toutes façons il t'en parlera sûrement lui même,murmura-t-il avant de reprendre plus fort, mais si c'est le cas n'essaye surtout pas de le raisonner d'accord ? Ne lui pose pas de questions ! Change de sujet ! Hermione est un prénom tabou d'accord ?

Harry hocha de nouveau la tête, ne comprenant pas vraiment pourquoi.

Il avait peur.

- Potter ? l'appela Drago.

- Quoi ? Répondit hargneusement Harry.

- Je tenais à m'excuser… pour ce qu'il s'est passé il y a six ans… Quand…

Le jeune homme brun lui lança un regard noir.

- Ne me parle plus jamais de cette nuit Malfoy.

Puis, coupant net à la discutions, le jeune homme brun se leva de son fauteuil et pénétra dans la chambre.

**- OoO OoO -**

Merci :)


	8. Chapter 8

Pour la sortie du dernier Harry Potter, je lève le voile sur Ron :)

Quelqu'un as-t-il fait les deux jours non stop de H-P au grand rex ? C'ÉTAIT JUSTE GÉNIAL !

Alors juste pour info : **CE PASSAGE EST PEUT-ÊTRE UN PEU HARD** alors comme je ne connais pas l'âge de mes lecteurs je tenais à le préciser voilà :)

**- OoO OoO -**

La lumière blanche l'aveugla quelques instants et il ne repéra pas tout de suite l'homme roulé en boule au fond de la pièce.

- Ron ? Demanda-t-il.

La silhouette se redressa doucement, et Harry eu fugacement l'image d'un animal blassé qui cherchait à savoir s'il avait affaire a un prédateur ou pas. L'homme devait bien faire deux mètres de haut et le brun se sentit ridicule avec son petit mètre quatre vingt. Il essaya de se rassurer et lâcha un long soupir.

- Harry ? Appela la voix du géant. Harry c'est toi ? La voix s'étrangla quelque peu vers la fin de la phrase. Tu es vivant ? Oh merlin ! Tu es vivant !

Et soudain ,Harry sentis deux bras l'enlacer alors qu'il retrouvait avec une certaine émotion l'odeur du roux qui l'avait accompagné pendant toutes ces années à Poudlard. Il lui rendit chaleureusement son étreinte.

Puis, Ron coupa court à toutes autres démonstrations d'affection et le fit s'asseoir sur son lit (le seul meuble de la pièce) .

Le roux n'avait presque pas changé (d'après les souvenirs d'Harry), il avait une barbe naissante, signe qu'il ne s'était pas rasé depuis quelques jours, ses cheveux roux lui tombaient maintenant aux épaules et son visage n'exprimait plus que de la fatigue. Comme tout ceux qui avaient participés à la guerre.

- Alors mon pote raconte moi ! Comment ça se passe dehors ? Demanda Ron soudain très enthousiaste. J'avais plus de nouvelles moi !

- Eh bien… Bredouilla Harry.

- Oh je sais, ça ne doit pas être facile tout ça… On a encore eu beaucoup de pertes ?

- De pertes ? répéta Harry.

- Ba oui … Les mangemorts, l'ordre du phénix, tout ça quoi ! Mais attend, si tu es là, c'est pour m'annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle hein ? Ne me dis pas que Ginny est morte Harry ! s'il te plait ne me le dis pas… Murmura Ron en serrant les épaules d'Harry.

Harry ne répondit pas, il ne comprenait pas. Pourquoi Ron avait-il l'air de penser que la guerre n'était pas finie ?

- Je t'en supplie, répond moi Harry ! Hurla Ron en le secouant.

- Elle n'est pas morte ! Répondit Harry en soufflant de soulagement quand les mains de Ron le lâchèrent.

- Merci… Souffla le roux. Je commence à péter un câble, seul ici. Après Hermione, je n'aurais pas supporté une autre perte…

- De … Quoi ? Hermione ? Demande Harry.

Le jeune homme brun commençait franchement à se poser des questions. De quoi parlais son ami ? Pourquoi lui parlait-il comme s'il ne s'était pas écoulé six ans depuis leur dernière rencontre ? Pourquoi était-il si bizarre ? Et surtout, pourquoi pensait-il qu'Hermione était morte ?

- Tu sais que j'étais là quand elle est morte ? Quand cette pute de Parkinson l'a tuée.

C'est en voyant une espèce de lueur de folie s'allumer dans le regard de Ronald qu'Harry se souvint qu'il n'aurait pas du parler d'Hermione en encore moins encourager Ron a lui expliqué le pourquoi de cette folie.

- Non mais tu sais tu n'es pas obligé de … Commença-t-il.

Mais Ron le coupa, comme possédé.

- Elle lui a lancé le sort ultime tu sais ? Cette petite pute l'a visée elle ! Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir devant moi Harry ! C'était moi qui aurais dû me prendre le coup putain ! Elle était si jolie, si jeune, si forte… C'est Pansy qui aurait dû mourir Harry… C'est ce que j'ai pensé tu sais. J'ai voulu qu'elle meure. J'étais si en colère. Parce que j'étais fou d'Hermione Harry tu le savais ça ? Tu savais à quel point je l'aimais ? Elle ne méritait pas de mourir Harry… J'ai vu la vie quitter ses yeux Harry, c'était si… Horrible…

La fin de sa tirade fut stoppé par des pleurs. Ron s'assit en face de Harry en enfouit sa tête entre ses mains, laissant libre cours à ses larmes.

Harry le regardait, bouche bée.

- Mais Ron, commença-t-il. Hermione n'est pas morte voyons..

- JE L'AI VUE HARRY ! Hurla Ron en se relevant d'un coup. CETTE PUTE LUI A LANCÉ UN AVADA KEDAVRA ! ELLE A TUÉ LA SEULE FEMME QUE J'AIMAIS ! ELLE NE MÉRITAIT MÊME PLUS DE VIVRE !

Harry ne répondit pas, trop choqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. Il avait peur. Peur de cet homme qui lui faisait face. Peur de cet inconnu qui lui hurlait dessus. Peur de cet homme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son ami.

- Alors je l'ai suivie. Continua Ron.

Un rire gluturale sortit de sa bouche et Harry sentit des frissons de peur lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale.

- Je l'ai suivie et je l'ai immobilisé dans une aile du château. Du côté des sepentards, je crois, j'ai couru longtemps pour l'attraper cette mangemort de merde. Et quand je l'ai enfin attrapé, on s'est lancé des sorts Harry, des sorts que je n'aurais jamais cru prononcer tu sais, mais elle les esquivaient tous. Cette vipère les esquivait tous ! Elle me narguait ! Alors j'ai réussi à l'immobiliser. Elle riait plus du tout à ce moment-là cette conne.

Ron laissa à nouveau sortir un nouveau rire qui se rapprochait plus de celui d'une hyène affamée, puis il laissa tomber sa tête contre le mur, comme perdu dans ses pensées. Il resta là un moment, sans parler et Harry en profita pour analyser la situation.

Ron pensait que la guerre n'est pas finie, il pensait que Hermione était morte mais surtout qu'avait-il fait à Pansy ?

Pourquoi Malfoy l'avait laissé seul avec Ron qui paraissait bien complètement fou ? Ce mec voulait sa mort ! Il n'était pas assez rétabli pour lancer des sorts avec sa baguette pour se défendre et, sans baguette c'était quasiment impossible pour lui d'éviter un sort de quelque nature qu'il soit. Malefoy voulait le tuer.

- Mais attends, reprit Ron en riant de plus belle. C'est pas le plus drôle ! Ensuite, je lui ai pris sa baguette, et je l'ai attachée avec des cordes.

Il pouffa, comme si son idée était une idée de génie.

- Tu te rends compte ?Une putain de sang pure retenue juste par des cordes moldues hahaha ! Quelle conne !

Ron se retourna face au mur et se mit à tracer avec son doigt des arabesques sur le tissu qui recouvrait les murs de la chambre, toujours en gloussant.

- Et là, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Elle m'a dit : « je ne voulais pas la tuer Weasley je te le promet ! Je voulais pas ! »

Ron imitait une voix féminine.

- Alors j'ai fait ce que je devais faire Harry.

Ron se retourna vers le jeune homme brun qui n'osait toujours pas bouger.

- Je lui ai planté un couteau sous le cou. J'en avaitsun dans ma poche, je me suis dit que ça durerais plus longtemps comme ça ! J'ai pas été brusque tu sais, je lui ai juste un peu entaillé le cou ! Elle continuait de pleurer de et de gémir elle appelait son Drago chéri à la rescousse haha. Ouin, ouin sauve moi du méchant Ron, Drago. Pitoyable. Et comme elle m'énervait je lui ai dit – et tu dois avoue que je suis super sympa Harry - que je ne lui ferais aucun mal si elle ne criait pas. Elle a crié, alors je lui ai fait mal.

Harry ne bougeait plus, tétanisé.

- J'ai fait durer sa souffrance longtemps mon pote. Pour venger Hermione tu sais. Histoire qu'elle ai mal comme moi j'avais eu mal. Je voulais que cette pute ressente le mal qu'elle faisait. Elle me disais : « j'ai mal ! stop ! S'il te plait ! laisse moi ! » ou toutes sortes de phrases stupides dans le genre. Et tu sais ce que je lui ai dit, attend tu vas rire !

Harry ne riait pas non.

- Je lui ai dit : « Mais chère Pansy, ce que tu ressens pour le moment ce n'est pas encore de la douleur. Tu est trop enfermée dans ton monde pour te rendre compte qu'on est en guerre ? Je vais te montrer, moi, ce que c'est de la douleur. » C'était bien dit non ? Et après j'ai enchaîné les sorts, et quand je commençais presque à m'amuser, quelqu'un est arrivé, alors je l'ai achevé. Avec le même sort qu'elle avait utilisé sur Hermione. Mais cette fois quand la vie a quitté ses yeux, je n'ai ressenti qu'une immense joie tu sais.

Harry ne quittait plus des yeux celui qui autrefois, était son ami. Il se releva lentement du lit sur lequel il était assis et se dirigea vers la porte pendant que Ron riait toujours dans un coin de la pièce. Il tourna lentement la poignée, comme hypnotisé.

- Reviens vite me voir Harry ! Cria Ron au moment où il allait franchir la porte. Je me sens très seul ici parfois !

Et Harry, toujours sur le choc referma la porte avant de s'écrouler dans son fauteuil roulant qui était toujours devant la porte.

Du couloir on entendait toujours les rires glauques de Ron qui murmurais des phrases sans aucuns sens sur Pansy et Hermione.

Et c'est à ce moment là que Harry se demanda pourquoi il avait naïvement pensé qu'après avoir triomphé de la guerre tout serais plus facile. Il laissa sa tête tomber sur l'appui tête de son siège, et laissa les larmes qu'il retenait courir sur ses joues.

**- OoO OoO -**

A suivre...

(enfait j'avais fait une version plus hard où Ron raconte dans les moindres détails ce qu'il a fait à Pansy, mais je l'ai trouvé vraiment trop dure ... Mais dites moi si vous voulez que je la mette par exemple à la fin en bonus ;) )


	9. Chapter 9

La prépa, c'est dur ...

_"Elle me dit danse, danse, danse, danse, elle me dit danse, danse, danse, danse..."_

* * *

**OoO - OoO**

Après plusieurs minutes à fixer le plafond, Harry se releva de sa chaise. Il pris appuis contre le mur et avança le plus rapidement possible en ayant un seul but en tête : trouver Malfoy. Et après il hésitait encore entre, le tuer, l'étrangler ou le défigurer à vie. Il aviserais.

Les couloirs morbides de l'hôpital emplissaient Harry d'une terreur froide et il se força à garder son calme en continuant d'avancer.

Mais soudain un rire hystérique sorti de nul part. Harry se stoppa un instant, comme pris sur le fait. Mais le silence oppressant qui régnait à nouveau dans les couloirs le fit repartir de plus belle. La peur au ventre. Mais merde, il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, il avait affronter plus de créatures magiques que Dumbledor lui-même juste pendant ses années d'école ! Il n'allait pas avoir peur d'un stupide hôpital merde !

Il était là pour quelque chose : pour tuer/éventrer/castrer/défigurer Malfoy.

Sa haine pour le blond s'amplifia et il accéléra à nouveau oubliant sa peur.

- Malfoy ! Hurla-t-il. Malfoy !

Il se fichait de se trouver dans un asile de fou. Il voulait juste trouver ce connard et avoir des explications. Il en avait marre qu'on le prenne pour une pauvre brebis, il n'avait pas demandé tout ça lui. Il voulait partir d'ici. Loin.

- Malfoy !

Puis, au bout du couloir, Une chevelure blonde qu'Harry connaissait bien arriva vers lui.

Sans crier gare le brun se précipita sur Drago, qui, surpris, se laissa tomber au sol lorsqu'Harry lui atterrie dessus.

- Qu'est ce qui s'est passé avec Ron ? Hurla Harry avant de frapper Malfoy au visage le plus fort que son faible corps lui permettait. Ce n'est pas lui ! Où est Ron ? Où est mon ami ! Où est mon meilleur ami ?

Harry hurlais, il hurlais sa peine et sa détresse, tout ce qu'il ressentait semblait sortir de lui et s'enfoncer dans Drago, qui subissait tous les coups sans répliquer. Harry frappait, frappait, comme si tout allait mieux aller ensuite, son poing devenait rouge, tout comme le visage de Malfoy sous lui, mais il s'en fichait. Il voulait que quelqu'un paie pour tout ce qui lui arrivait, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant. Que Poudlard existe toujours, que Malfoy le haïsse encore, que Ron et Hermione sois encore amoureux l'un de l'autre, que Pansy soit vivante, que Edwige lui apporte son courrier le matin, que Dobby sois libre, qu'il se retrouve à nouveau à l'infirmerie et que Pomfresh le réprimande à nouveau. Oh comme il désirait tout ça, comme il le voulait, il le voulait si fort.

Et Malfoy le sentait. Malfoy savait tout ça, il sentait la peine, la tristesse, la colère, la culpabilité d'Harry. Il le sentait dans chacuns de ses coups. Et il se laissait faire, parce qu'il savait que tout était sa faute, et en même temps, que tout était grâce à lui. Il savait que rien ne serais comme avant, lui il avait eu le temps pour s'y faire, pour s'en contenter, mais Harry, Harry c'était différent. Tout était différent avec Potter.

- Pourquoi je ne suis pas mort merde ? Hurla encore une fois Harry.

Cette fois-ci, Malfoy arrêta son poing.

- Ne redis jamais ça Potter. Gronda Malfoy et se relevant sur un coude, tenant toujours le poing de Harry de son autre main. Ne. Redis. Jamais. Ça.

Harry se stoppa, le souffle court, comme prenant conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

- Tu t'es simplement enfui Potter, t'as pas voulu affronté la réalité de la guerre en face. Tu t'es enfui comme un lâche merde, tu nous as abandonnés putain !

- Tais toi, murmura Harry.

- Oui, tu nous as sauvé, tu l'as tué , mais nous on avait besoin de toi pour combler tout ce qu'on avait perdu à cause de lui. On avait besoin de toi ! Hermione avait besoin de toi ! Ron aussi ! Tout le monde !

- Tais toi…

- T'as été lâche, tu les as abandonné, ils ont subi le plus grand choc de leur vie et toi, tu as disparu ! Tu as choisis de disparaitre Potter !

- Tais toi… Murmura à nouveau Harry alors que les larmes commençaient à tomber sur ses joues.

- Tes amis avaient besoin de toi Potter… Ils avaient tous besoin de toi… J'avais besoin de toi Potter. T'avais pas le droit de vouloir partir comme ça, t'avais pas le droit…

Les poings de Harry retombèrent sur ses cuisses. Il était maintenant assis sur le bassin de Drago et pleurait comme un enfant de quatre ans.

- Calme toi, demanda Drago gentiment.

Harry releva la tête et planta ses yeux dans les orbes grises de Drago. Il releva sa main et la passa sur le visage ensanglanté du blond, laissant derrière son passage un visage presque neuf. Drago toucha son nez, surpris, il n'avait plus mal.

- Pardon, murmura faiblement Harry, pardon d'avoir été si lâche…

Drago se releva, il était maintenant assis et son visage était si près de celui d'Harry qu'il pouvait presque sentir le gout des larmes du brun.

- T'es un con Potter, c'est tout ce que je peux dire. On avait besoin de toi merde…

Harry pleura de plus belle, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de Malfoy qui se raidit à ce contact mais ne le repoussa pas.

- Pourquoi t'as pas fait ce que je t'avais demandé ? Sanglota Harry sur l'épaule de Drago. Pourquoi ? T'avais une dette envers moi Malfoy, je t'avais sauvé la vie merde ! T'aurais dû faire ce que je te demandais de faire !

- Si c'était à refaire Potter, je ne changerai rien tu entends ? Rien.

Harry releva sa tête de l'épaule de Malfoy, puis essuya ses larmes.

- Alors je vais devoir le faire moi-même Malfoy.

Mais alors que Malfoy allait répliquer méchamment et l'empêcher de faire quoi que ce soit, Harry se releva en le repoussant et transplana avec le peu de forces qui lui restaient.

**OoO - OoO**

_Ecrire, c'est comme hurler sur du papier..._


	10. Chapter 10

C'est bientôt mon anniversaire ! Une petit rewiew(s) pour mon cadeau ?

Love,

S.

**OoO OoO**

- Calme toi Hermione, s'écria Drago alors que la brune hurlait dans l'hôpital.

- Me calmer Drago ? Me CALMER ? Où est Harry ? Quand tu sauras me répondre, je me calmerais, PAS AVANT !

Drago avait appelé la jeune femme à la rescousse juste après la disparition d'Harry et celle ci avait accouru –suivit de Blaise- dans un état de fureur totale. Elle hurlait à qui voulait l'entendre que Drago était totalement fautif d'avoir emmené Harry voir Ron alors qu'il sortait tout juste du coma et Blaise avait plusieurs fois dû empêcher la petite brune hystérique de partir à la recherche de Potter, seule et à pied. Elle avait même tenté de frapper Drago, chose qui, depuis la guerre, ne lui était même plus venue à l'esprit.

Blaise prit la jeune femme dans ses bras pour tenter de la calmer mais celle-ci se dégagea brusquement et s'éloigna en les maudissant.

- T'as intérêt à retrouver Potter Drago, ou alors on est mort tous les deux dans moins de deux heure, tués par Hermione Granger, et la connaissant, personne ne la soupçonnera jamais, on ne retrouvera jamais nos corps et on pourrira dans un endroit sombre et humide, nos corps rongés par les rats ou autre créatures horribles, énonça Blaise.

- Mais où est ce que ce con à bien pu transplaner ? Grogna Drago, sentant déjà quelle sensation auraient les deux mains d'Hermione autour de son cou.

Le jeune homme Blond s'assit sur une chaise et passa sa main sur son visage en soufflant. Il était fatigué de tout ça, il avait espéré pendant des années de Potter se réveille, il avait espéré que tout serais comme avant, que Potter ne changerais pas à son réveil, qu'il aurait oublié cette nuit, qu'il lui aurait pardonné ce qu'il avait fait…

- Maria ne sait pas où il a pu aller mais elle a dit qu'avec le peu de magie qu'il avait, et sans baguette il ne devrait pas être allé bien loin…

- Sans baguette et avec le peu de magie qu'il a, il m'a quand même rué de coups et après il m'a soigné Blaise donc excuse-moi, mais j'ai bien peur qu'il soit allé assez loin. Grogna Drago. Putain on parle de Potter là Blaise ! On parle du mec qui a survécu ! Personne ne sait vraiment de quoi il est capable !

- Je sais Drago, calme toi, lui demanda Blaise en pressant sa main sur son épaule.

Le mulâtre s'installa à côté de Drago et continua.

-Ethan, son entraineur ne sais rien non plus, et je te passerai les commentaires qu'il a fait sur le mollusque vert qu'étais Harry et sur combien tes fesses sont appétissantes.

Blaise grimaça à cette dernière remarque et Drago ne pût s'empêcher de sourire. Il faudrait qu'il passe plus souvent dans la salle d'entrainement.

- Bon, tu n'as aucuns indices d'où aur ait pu aller Harry alors ? il ne t'as rien dit ? Demanda Blaise.

- Non, enfin il m'a juste dit que… Attend un peu.

Drago se stoppa, et fixa un point dans l'horizon. Blaise le regarda, comme si Drago venait d'avoir un beug, car le blond ne bougeait plus. Le brun fut tenté de passer sa main devant les yeux de Drago mais il savait que l'autre l'aurait mal pris alors il se ravisa.

Puis, Drago reprit vie. Il souffla et passa sa main sur son visage.

- Non il n'aurait pas fait ça… Il n'est pas con à ce point n'est-ce pas Blaise ?

- Tu veux parler du mec qui pendant ses sept années d'école s'est mis lui-même dans des situations toutes plus dangereuses les unes que les autres ? Non, il n'est pas con à ce point Drago.

Sans écouter la fin du discours de Blaise, Drago se releva et s'avança vers la sortie de l'hôpital.

- Tu vas où Drago ? L'interpella Hermione qui revenait alors qu'il allait franchir la porte.

- Chercher ce con de griffondor. Répondit juste Drago.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas où…

- J'espère me tromper. Répondit à nouveau Drago en sortant.

Il enfila sa veste en cuir et ouvrit la porte de sa voiture grise. Il avait décidé de s'offrir cette petite merveille pour son dernier anniversaire, estimant que le transplanage devenait vraiment barbant. Il l'avait choisie grise, parce que cette couleur le mettait en valeur, ça plaisait aux filles en plus. Son petit passe-temps favoris était d'aller le plus vite possible sur les routes en zig zag d'Angleterre. C'est classe.

Il passa la première et sortit du parking en trombe. Il se foutait qu'il y ai la police ou non, de toutes façons il ne s'arrêterais pas même si on le forçait –et puis qu'est-ce que des moldus pouvaient faire contre lui ?

Il était Drago Malfoy non ? Et surtout il avait une voiture invisible. (Ca, c'était encore plus classe selon lui.)

Mais pour le moment, il n'avait pas envie de penser à ce qui était classe ou non. Pas du tout.

Il serra les dents et accéléra encore. Il espérait vraiment se tromper, et si ce n'était pas le cas, il priait pour arriver à temps.

Drago aurait presque pu croire en ce que les moldus appelait Dieu à ce moment là, il aurait presque pu s'agenouiller sur le sol comme n'importe quel prolétaire, il aurait pu faire des choses qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé faire pour que seulement ce Dieu accepte sa seule demande. Il aurait pu oui, mais il n'avait pas le temps.

« Fais pas de conneries Potter » Pensa-t-il en accélérant à nouveau, alors que les tours du château de Poudlard se dessinaient devant lui.

Il devait faire vite.

Il lâcha sa voiture devant le château et couru dans la forêt interdite. Dire que cet endroit lui avait foutu la trouille toute son enfance, et maintenant il s'y précipitait comme si cette forêt était son endroit préféré.

Il courut un moment, sans s'arrêté parce qu'il savait où il devait arriver. Il savait que Potter était là, il ne pouvait être que là.

Et c'est à bout de souffle qu'il se laissa tomber à genoux dans l'herbe d'une petite clairière assez glauque.

Harry était là, assis au centre de la clairière, dos à Drago. Le serpentard devina qu'un sourire ornait le visage du brun.

- Tu vires au Gryffondor Malfoy, c'est pas ton genre de vouloir jouer au héros qui sauve tout le monde.

- Ba écoute Potter, une fois que t'étais plus là, il a bien fallu que quelqu'un fasse ton job. Répondit Drago en essayant de récupérer son souffle.

Harry se releva le plus doucement possible. Il avait mal partout à cause de son transplanage foireux mais fit tout pour que Drago ne remarque pas que son bras droit pendait lamentablement sur son flanc. Il n'arrivait plus à le bouger et se maudissait d'avoir été aussi con pour transplaner dans son état. Il avait même vomi trois fois avant que le blond n'arrive en courant. Il était pathétique.

- Finissons-en, lança-t-il en faisant face à Drago.

- Qu-quoi ? Balbutia celui-ci, sans comprendre.

- Je te laisse une chance de te racheter Malfoy, fais ce que je t'avais demandé cette nuit-là.

- Hors de question Potter, siffla Drago entre ses dents.

- Je ne t'ai jamais demandé qu'une seule chose dans toute ma vie Malfoy alors s'il le faut je t'en supplie : fais le.

- J'ai dit non Potter ! S'énerva Drago en se relevant pour faire face à Harry. Tu as vu comme moi comme tout le monde était heureux de te revoir, je ne veux pas leur infliger ta perte une seconde fois.

- Ça ne t'as pas déranger la première fois pourtant, susurra Harry en se rapprochant de Drago.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus qu'on parlde cette nuit, siffla narquoisement Drago, de plus en plus mal à l'aise qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui.

- Fais-le, Drago. Murmura-t-il.

Drago releva la tête, surpris qu'Harry utilise son prénom et découvrit que celui –ci se tenait à quelques centimètres de lui.

- Repense à tout ça Drago, pense y, combien de fois tu as rêvé de le faire ? Tu peux me le dire, on se haïssait.

Drago secoua la tête, refusant de répondre. La voix d'Harry était si basse et si rauque qu'elle l'hypnotisais, il voulait l'entendre plus, comme il voulait qu'il se taise. Il n'avait pas le droit de lui demander ça putain ! Il n'avait pas le droit !

- Je te redemande la même chose que cette nuit-là Drago, et cette fois, ne te défile pas : Tue moi.

**OoO OoO**

Ne tuez pas l'auteur svp !

Ce qu'il s'est passé "cette fameuse nuit" au prochain épisode ;)


	11. Chapter 11

Même en vacances je bosse, alala, dur dur la vie d'étudiante;

j'espère que cette année se passe bien pour vous en tout cas, mais laissons place à l'histoire,

enjoy,

S.

* * *

_**OoO OoO**  
_

_Allongé sur le sol Harry ne bougeait plus._

_Il s'était battu au-delà de ses forces contre Voldemort, il n'en pouvait plus. Ils s'étaient battus si fort et si longtemps, partout, dans le château, dans la forêt, dans les airs, et dans cette petite clairière sombre._

_Harry était sur le dos et ses yeux ouverts lui permettaient de regarder la cime des arbres. Le ciel noir le fixait obstinément. Est-ce que le ciel pouvait juger ?_

_Il avait tué._

_Pour la première fois, cette évidence le frappa de plein fouet. Il avait tué. Il avait fait ce qu'on lui avait demandé pourtant. Alors pourquoi avoir tant de regrets ? Il avait sauvé des gens, il avait sacrifié ce qui était pur en lui, il l'avait fait pour les sauver non ? Alors pourquoi se sentais-t-il aussi mal ?_

_Qu'allais-t-il faire maintenant ? A quoi rimerais donc sa vie à partir de maintenant ?_

_Il serais acclamé durant un temps, il aimeras ça aussi, il auras des femmes, de l'argent, la célébrité, il auras des ennemis mais il s'en fichera, il sera l'Elu, il pourras faire tout ce qu'il veut, il seras aduler pour le moindre de ses gestes, au début il essayera d'être humble, puis il se laisse ra entrainer, comme tous ceux qu'il dénigrait avant. Ensuite, on verra ses défauts, de plus en plus de défauts, on le critiquera, ses amis s'éloigneront, referont leur vie à deux, on oubliera ce qu'il a fait pour le monde, il deviendra quelqu'un que l'on dénigre, on l'empêchera de faire ce qu'il veut, on ne le laissera pas tranquille, on l'approchera pour la célébrité, on le harcèlera, et quand on en aura marre, on effacera son visage, on gardera son nom pour les livres d'histoires, et lui, on l'oubliera._

_Et il sera seul._

_Il se repassera surement dans sa tête les jours heureux qu'il avait eu, quand il avait encore des amis, une petite copine et tout ce qu'avaient les gens normaux. Puis il se rappellera qu'on l'avait forcé a tué, à dix-sept ans seulement. Il deviendras haineux._

_Soudain, un bruit sur le côté attira l'attention du jeune Harry._

_Surement un mangemort, pensa-t-il. Venus pour finir le travail. Qu'il le fasse, de toute façon je ne peux plus bouger._

_Il ferma les yeux, attendant patiemment qu'on le trouve._

_- Potter : Lève-toi ! Cria une voix familière._

_Harry ouvrit les yeux._

_- Malfoy ? Demanda-t-il avec une grimace, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas bouger sa tête pour vérifier._

_- Oui c'est moi, je sais que tu es heureux de me voir et tout et tout, mais tu as-tué le Lord, il faut qu'on se casse d'ici sinon ses sujets vont nous trouver et te –nous- tuer !_

_Draco continuait d'expliquer la situation à Harry tout en tirant sur sa manche pour que celui-ci se lève._

_- Mais bouge-toi merde ! S'écria-t-il énervé , si j'y passe à cause de toi je te promet que je ressuscite, je te ressuscite, et qu'ensuite je te tue !_

_- Je ne bougerais pas Malfoy._

_La voix calme d'Harry sembla déstabiliser pendant un instant Drago._

_- Tu quoi ? souffla-t-il._

_Malfoy lâcha un petit rire, signe de son anxiété grandissante._

_- Te fous pas de moi le survivant, on se casse d'ici, et tout de suite, ta pote Granger s'est pris un sacré sortilège et la belette est légèrement devenu…_

_- Tire-toi. Le coupa Harry. Casses-toi d'ici, sauve ta peau et laisse-moi crever. Conduis toi comme le parfait salaud, conduis toi comme d'habitude : en parfait Serpentard. Je me fou de mourir ici alors casses-toi et laisse-moi._

_Drago arrêta tout mouvements et fixa Harry, bouche bée. Il se foutait de lui non ? Qui voudrais crever comme une merde sur le sol de cette clairière miteuse alors que la guerre venait de finir ?_

_Le blond se reprit rapidement. Il attrapa le bras d'Harry et commença à le tirer pour qu'ils se déplacent._

_- Je dois te mettre à l'abri histoire de trouver une baguette et de nous faire transplaner, le coin n'est pas sûr, ça grouille de mangemort, raconta Drago tout en continuant à tirer Harry vers un fourré._

_Mais le brun ne se laissa pas faire, il se mis à crier. C'était la seule chose qu'il avait trouvé pour que son ennemi le lâche. Il se foutait de condamner Drago avec lui enfait, il se foutait de tout à ce moment précis, il voulait crever, ne pas avoir à vivre dans ce monde où il n'aurait plus aucuns but. Il avait abandonné sa petite copine, ses parents étaient morts, son parrain aussi, son mentor aussi, tout le monde disparaissait, sauf lui. Pourquoi resterais-t-il alors que tout le monde avait le droit de partir ?_

_Alors il hurla._

_Il hurla sa peine, son envie de mourir, sa tristesse, sa résignation, sa colère, et sa haine._

_Drago n'avait jamais entendu un cri aussi inhumain, aussi désespéré, et aussi résigné en même temps. Et il se sentit si dépassé par cette guerre qui leurs avaient volé leur jeunesse, leurs espoirs et tous leurs rêves.  
_

_Par reflexe, il voulut mettre ses mains sur la bouche du survivant pour le faire taire, mais celui-ci par miracle, attrapa les mains de Drago pour l'en empêcher._

_Le serpentard, pris au dépourvu lutta un moment pour que Harry retire sa main de ses poignets, mais c'était peine perdue. La lutte du condamné. Tout le monde devait les entendre maintenant, et, ravalant sa fierté, son dégout et son honneur, Malfoy posa brutalement ses lèvres contre celle d'Harry._

_Cela eu pour effet de faire taire le Griffondor, et Drago soupira de soulagement._

_Ils restèrent un moment ainsi, sans bouger, tous les deux avaient les yeux ouverts et ils se regardaient dans les yeux, guettant le moindre bruit aux alentours._

_Jusqu'à ce qu'Harry mordre Drago._

_Retenant un cri, celui-ci s'écarta vivement de Harry en espérant que celui-ci ne crierai pas à nouveau._

_Mais il ne le fit pas._

_- Malfoy, commença Harry doucement sans le regarder dans les yeux. Je t'ai sauvé la vie n'est-ce pas ?_

_- … Oui, répondit Malfoy, suspicieux._

_-Tu me dois donc une dette._

_- Tout de suite les grands mots Potter, grogna Drago._

_- Alors tue-moi._

_Drago ne répondit pas. Il se contentais de fixer Harry et ses grands yeux verts résolus fixés sur lui. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire ça putain…_

_- Tu te fous de moi Potter ? Je n'ai jamais tué, pourquoi te tuerais-je toi ?_

_- Fais-le, ou je crie._

_- Non._

_- J'ai ma baguette Malfoy, si tu me tue, je te la donne pour que tu puisse t'enfuir. Sinon je la casse et on meurt tous les deux._

_- Hors de question, grinça Drago, et de toute façon il me faut une baguette pour te tuer._

_- Bien joué Malfoy, répondit Harry avec un sourire. C'est entendu, je te passe ma baguette. Tue-moi._

_- Et si je transplane avec toi Potter ?_

_- Tu ne le feras pas. Tu es un serpentard. Et ma baguette ne peux faire transplaner qu'une seule personne. Mais très pratique non ?_

_- Je ne peux pas te tuer Potter, répondit Malfoy en prenant la baguette d'Harry._

_- Fais-le._

_- Non._

_- Tue-moi Malfoy._

_- Non, gémit Drago en sentant le regard persuasif de Harry sur lui._

_- Soudain des bruits de pas se firent entendre. Quelqu'un se rapprochait, et ils étaient plusieurs._

_- Fais vite Malfoy, ils arrivent. Ricana Harry._

_- Je ne peux…_

_- Je crois qu'ils sont au moins dix…_

_- Non…_

_-Tous armés et en bonne santé vu le bruit qu'ils font._

_- Ne me force pas._

_- Si. Fais-le._

_Les assaillants pénétrèrent en masse dans la clairière, et Drago se força à hurler un sort qu'il pensait ne jamais prononcer. Et alors que dans un sourire, les yeux d'Harry se fermaient paisiblement, Drago fut attaqué de tous les côtés._

**OoO OoO**

* * *

Que s'est-il passé après ?

Moi je saiiiiis

A suivre..._  
_


	12. Chapter 12

Joyeux noël à tous ! Et profitez de vos vacances, parce que je sais que moi, j'en ai terriblement besoin ;)

Merci à vous pour toutes ces visites régulières, ça me fai tvraiment, vraiment plaisir !

Enjoy,

S.

* * *

**0o0 0o0 **

Harry ricana.

- Pauvre Draco Malfoy qui s'est pris des sortilèges. Dit-il en souriant méchamment.

- Ta gueule Potter, ne me force pas à te frapper. Répondit Drago en serrant les dents. J'ai fait face à quinze putains de mangemorts pour te sauver la peau du cul putain ! J'en ai assommé deux avec mes pieds et quand j'ai réussis à attraper une baguette je me suis pris un sort en plein dans le dos ! J'ai encore la cicatrice !

Harry écoutait moqueur. Il se foutait que Malfoy se soit « sacrifier » pour lui.

- Ils ont cru que tu étais mort et ça les as foutu en rogne de pas avoir pu le faire à ma place. Alors ils m'ont tabassés Potter. Ils m'ont tabassé jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus bouger. Et que crois-tu que j'ai ressenti quand tous tes amis sont venus te récupéré et qu'on m'a laissé seul sur le sol de cette putain de clairière ? J'étais juste là-bas !

Drago montra du doigt un endroit sur sa droite, mais Harry ne bougea pas la tête pour regarder, il se contentait de fixer Drago, son sourire moqueur ayant disparu.

- Je me suis presque vidé de mon sang avant que Blaise ne vienne me récupérer et ne me soigne lui-même parce que personne ne voulait nous soigner ! Ils m'auraient tous laissé crever s'ils avaient pu !

Drago abaissa son bras et se tourna vers Harry.

- C'est Hermione qui a plaidé en ma faveur à mon procès. Je n'ai eu qu'un an de travaux forcés grâce à elle. Et pourtant pas à un seul moment je n'ai regretté ce que j'avais fait.

Harry se recula d'un pas. Il n'avait plus envie de rire. Son regard exprimait la fureur dans laquelle il était et il n'avait qu'une envie : foutre son poing dans la tête trop parfaite du blond.

- Quel est ce putain de sort que tu m'as jeté Malfoy ? Gronda-t-il en serrant les poings.

- Pourquoi te répondrais-je ? Renifla dédaigneusement Drago.

- Répond ! S'énerva Harry !

- Non. Répondit calmement le blond.

Il savait qu'Harry n'étais pas réputé pour sa patience et pourtant il ne voulait pas lui céder. Quitte à se faire tabasser une nouvelle fois. Il n'avait pas peur, il ne cédera pas.

- Répond ! Hurla à nouveau Harry et cette fois ci il attrapa Drago méchamment avec son seul bras valide.

- Lâche. Moi. Répondit calmement le blond.

- Non, grogna hargneusement le brun. Tu me réponds Malfoy !

- Tu crois que tu me fais peur Potter ? Ricana Malfoy. T'as un bras en moins et ta poigne sur ma chemise me fais penser à celle d'un bébé.

Malfoy s'autorisa un rire.

- Bébé Potter. T'es pathétique.

Drago repoussa sauvagement Harry alors que celui-ci allait répliquer et le brun s'étala sur le sol, incapable de se rattraper ou de freiner sa chute.

- Regarde comme t'es pathétique Potter. Je pourrais te tuer si facilement.

Harry, à terre s'autorisa un sourire.

- T'attend quoi alors Malfoy ? Lança-t-il.

Le blond ne répondit pas, il s'approcha lentement de Harry et s'accroupie au niveau de sa tête.

- Mais je ne suis pas obligé de le faire tout de suite non ? Je peux bien m'amuser un peu avant ?

Malfoy esquissa un sourire.

Il se releva et posa son pied sur la cage thoracique du brun qui ne comprenait pas ce qu'il voulait faire. Et d'un coup sec, Malfoy frappa un grand coup sur les côtes d'Harry qui ne put s'empêcher de gémir de douleur, se recroquevillant sur lui-même afin d'éviter les autres coups.

- Tu vois Potter, tu veux que je te tu. Je pourrais le faire. Mais à ma manière.

Harry suffoqua un instant alors que Drago le remettais de force sur le dos.

- Ose me dire après ça… siffla difficilement Harry. Que tu n'es pas un mangemort Malfoy.

Le brun vit les traits de Drago se crisper et il s'empêcha d'hurler de douleur lorsque le pied du blond lui éclata le nez.

- Je vais t'apprendre un truc Potter, commença Drago en retirant sa veste, malgré le froid qui régnais dans la clairière. Ce fameux jour, où tu m'as sauvé, tu sais, cette fameuse dette que j'ai 'contractée' envers toi. Ce jour-là j'avais une mission, un sort que j'avais inventé et que je voulais révéler à Blaise, Crabbe et Goyle. Ce même sort, que je t'ai lancé ce soir-là. Quelle coïncidence ?

Drago poussa doucement du pied la tête de Potter où du sang coulait lentement.

- J'espère que tu m'écoutes Potter.

- Ta gueule Malfoy.

- Bien, t'en encore en vie. Alors donc, ce sort vois-tu, n'es utilisable qu'une fois par une même personne. Et tu vois Potter, ce sort que je t'ai lancé, je me le destinais.

Drago enleva alors sa chemise, laissant à l'air libre une immense cicatrice qui courrait de son ventre à son épaule dans une étrange ligne droite. Harry le fixa sans comprendre, pourquoi ce con se déshabillait devant lui ? Et pourquoi il ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner ?

- Tu vois cette cicatrice Potter ? Elle me rappelle tous les jours que je t'ai sauvé la vie. Elle me rappelle que je me suis battus pour vivre parce que toi tu préférais mourir.

- La preuve que mon souhait n'a pas été exaucé. Maintenant dis-moi quel putain de sort tu m'as lancé Malfoy !

Le blond soupira bruyamment.

- C'est du passé, répondit-il en remettant sa chemise. Rassure toi, je ne pourrais plus l'utiliser, ni sur toi, ni sur moi.

- Tu ne réponds pas à ma question ! Hurla Harry en essayant de se relever. J'ai le droit de savoir putain !

Drago continua de reboutonner sa chemise sans répondre.

Parler de tout ça avec Potter avait fait remonter une foule de souvenirs qu'il aurait préférés oublier il y a bien des années. La guerre avait été pour lui la pire chose au monde, sa mère et son père étaient morts, Pansy, Crabbe et Goyle aussi … Théodore s'était marié, Blaise s'était lié à Granger d'une manière qu'eux seuls comprenait, et lui était seul. Il était si seul.

Mais il avait toujours été seul.

Il se souvenait qu'une année Potter l'avait trouvé entrain de chialer comme un gosse dans les toilettes des filles, ce jour-là il avait mis au point son sort, et il sentait venir la fin. Il sentait la mort qui l'entourait, elle était si proche de lui, proche s'il échouait, proche s'il réussissait, proche si la guerre se finissait jamais, et proche même si elle se finissait…

Il avait créé ce sort pour se calmer, pour essayer de se trouver une échappatoire à la mort qui l'attendait, au début, ça l'avait rassuré, il avait eu l'impression de contrôler quelque chose dans sa vie merdique, et puis ça avait dérapé. Il n'avait pas osé le faire, Potter l'avait sauvé de cette putain de pièce enflammée et il s'était senti tellement soulagé d'être en vie que le fait de savoir qu'il allait soit mourir soit utilisé son sort sur lui-même l'avait terrorisé. Alors il s'est dit qu'il était fichu.

Il avait essayé de s'enfuir du château, il courrait comme un fou, désarmais tous ceux qui passait près de lui, il avait trop peur de tuer, alors il désarmait que ce soit des ennemis ou des alliés. De toute façon il ne savait même plus dans quel camp il était. Il avait vu Granger se prendre le sort de Pansy. Il avait aussi vu Ron se jeter sur Parkinson qui s'enfuyait alors que derrière lui, Hermione se relevait doucement, quelque peu sonnée.

Pansy était comme lui, incapable de tuer au fond. Ils étaient encore des enfants, des gamins qui ne veulent pas s'arrêter de vivre.

Il n'avait même pas pensé les suivre, ni les aider, il voulait juste partir, alors il s'était remis à courir. Il avait vu Harry se battre contre Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il avait été tenté de partir de s'enfuir loin, mais quand tout est devenu calme, la curiosité l'avait emporté : il devait voir qui avait gagné.

Au début il n'y avait pas cru, comment le binoclard avait-il réussis à vaincre le mage noir ? Il s'était senti heureux, il s'était senti libre, il s'était senti si bien à ce moment-là, puis il s'était rappelé qu'il était considéré comme un ennemi. Il était censé avoir perdu, il allait être jugé, condamné, et il allait mourir.

Alors il avait essayé de sauver Harry, à vrai dire il l'avait juste fait pour sauver sa peau, histoire d'avoir un peu de reconnaissance, mais quand Potter lui avait demandé de le tuer, il avait vraiment eu envie de le sauver. Il lui faisait penser à un petit chat que l'on trouve sous la pluie, sans défense qui a besoin qu'on le protège et qu'on l'aime.

Alors Drago l'avait aidé : il lui avait lancé ce sort qu'il se destinait.

Drago soupira à nouveau, en enfilant sa veste par-dessus sa chemise parfaitement reboutonnée.

- C'est un sort qui plonge dans le coma Potter, un coma magique dont seule la personne qui en est victime peut sortir. Si tu avais réellement voulu mourir Potter, tu ne te serais jamais réveillé. Mais tu t'es réveillé. Tu as voulu vivre, et mon sort s'est rompu. Voilà à quoi servait mon sort Potter, il permet de fuir la réalité pendant quelques années, histoire de faire le point sur soi-même.

Harry se ré-allongea sur la terre molle. Il avait envie de pleurer. Lui qui avait tant voulu mourir se rendais compte qu'au fond de lui il voulait vivre.

Il avait gagné sa bataille contre la mort alors que depuis le début il la laissait gagner.

**0o0 0o0 **

_Oh Oh Oh !..._


	13. Chapter 13

Petite suite que je trouvais importante pour décrire la relation entre Hermione et les garçons ;)

Enjoy,

S.

* * *

**0o0 0o0 **

- Drago… Demanda Blaise en abaissant le journal qu'il lisait sur ses genoux.

- Oui ? Répondit le blond en suspendant son manteau dans le couloir.

Blaise et lui avaient emménagés dans un petit appartement du centre-ville il y a maintenant quatre ans. Hermione étais quasiment tout le temps fourrée chez eux et elle avait même fini par avoir sa propre chambre. Blaise avait monté sa propre entreprise et travaillait à la maison la plupart du temps, sauf pour certains rendez-vous, et Hermione qui était encore dans ses études, passait son temps dans sa chambre ou dans la cuisine, sans jamais lâcher un seul livre de cours. Drago, lui, avait fini ses études, il était psychiatre. Il trouvait toujours ce mot un peu compliqué, long, et doux à l'oreille : ce mot était classe, comme lui. Il en avait bavé pour se faire reconnaitre en tant que bon médecin, pourtant, côté folie, il avait été servi avec sa famille. Mais Drago Malfoy n'est pas le genre à jouer de pistons.

- Où est Potter ? Demanda Blaise alors que Drago enlevait maintenant ses chaussures.

- Je l'ai laissé crever dans sa clairière pourrie.

Blaise se releva d'un coup.

- Mais t'es fou ou quoi ? Hurla-t-il alors que sa voix montait dans les aigus. Et Hermione ? T'as pensé à ce qu'elle va nous faire ? Cette fille est une tortionnaire en puissance ! Rappelle-toi ce que je t'avais dit ce matin : Elle va laisser pourrir nos corps avec des rats !

- Oh, oh calme-toi Blaise, je plaisantais. C'est Hermione qui est venu le chercher et qui l'a ramené à sa niche.

Blaise soupira et se laissa tomber dans le canapé, soulagé.

- Mec, me refait pas une frayeur pareille ! Demanda-t-il en se servant un verre de whisky.

Drago soupira et partis à la cuisine se chercher un verre lui aussi.

- Hermione t'as arraché les couilles Blaise. Elle les met même en collier si tu veux mon avis.

Blaise ne répondis pas, habitué à ce genre de remarque. Il n'était pas soumis non, juste prévoyant.

- Bon et sinon, tu comptes faire quoi pour le cas Potter maintenant ? C'est pas plutôt lui qui va t'arracher tes bijoux de famille ? Demanda Blaise pour changer de sujet.

Drago revint de la cuisine et se servis un verre de whisky. Il l'observa un moment puis l'avala cul sec alors que Blaise s'allumait une cigarette.

- Ça faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas eu quelqu'un à faire chier tu sais… Raconta Drago en s'asseyant en face de Blaise dans un gros fauteuil. Enfin je veux dire, quelqu'un à faire chier comme Potter. Rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard torve que lui lançais le métisse.

- Oui je vois… Fit semblant de comprend Blaise, il tira sur sa cigarette et tenta de faire des ronds avec la fumée, pendant que Drago lui en prenait une.

Le blond alluma lentement la cigarette avec son briquet. La flamme du briquet rouge vacillait devant son nez et il se surprit à penser à la main de Potter, à comment il l'avait sauvé de cette marée de feu. D'un geste de la tête il balaya ses pensées et jeta le briquet loin de lui après avoir allumé sa cigarette.

Blaise et lui avaient commencés à fumer en même temps qu'Hermione. Elle avait ramené ça du côté moldus et ils s'étaient laissé aller un soir alors que la tristesse des pertes de la guerre se faisait trop forte. Ils étaient restés la soirée, à fumer, à boire, et à pleurer, assis sur le tapis rouge du salon entourés des fantômes du passé.

- Tu ne penses pas que Potter t'en voudras à mort d'ailleurs de l'avoir laissé avec Hermione ? Demanda Blaise en tirant Drago de sa rêverie.

- Il m'en veut déjà à mort pour bien pire, ricana Drago, en faisant tomber la cendre de sa cigarette dans le cendrier.

- Tu ne nous expliqueras jamais ce qui s'est passé dans cette clairière alors ? Répondit Blaise avec un sourire en coin.

- C'est à P…

- Potter de vous le dire. Finis le métisse. Ça faisait si longtemps que Drago répétait la même phrase que Blaise avait finie par l'apprendre par cœur.

- Exact.

Ils restèrent un moment sans parler, ils fumaient et buvaient tranquillement. Au loin on entendait la petite voisine de quinze ans jouer au piano, comme tous les jours à partir de vingt heure. Drago était persuadé que c'était une petite prodigue, mais il n'était jamais aller lui dire, il ne savait même pas à quoi elle ressemblait, après tout, il détestait dire des compliments. La flûte enchantée se répercutait sur tous les murs du salon, et ils fumaient, bercés par la musique.

Ils étaient bien.

Au bout de sa troisième cigarette, Blaise décréta qu'il devait arrêter, et il partit se doucher, laissant Drago seul dans le salon trop vide. Le blond s'installa alors sur le tapis et sortit un joint de sa poche. Il avait beau être médecin et savoir ce que ces conneries faisaient à l'organisme, il en avait besoin parfois, et aujourd'hui, il en avait besoin.

Alors bercé par la sonate au clair de lune de Beethoven il se laissa aller à fumer.

- Hey toi, c'est mal de fumer ce genre de truc, le sermonna une voix douce alors qu'il allait s'endormir.

Hermione lui retira le joint de la bouche, elle tira dessus deux fois et l'embrassa sur la joue avant de s'allonger à côté de lui. Il se retint de sourire.

- Il était vraiment en colère tu sais, j'avais l'impression de le revoir comme il y a six ans.

Elle n'avait pas besoin de dire son prénom pour que Drago sache de qui elle parlait. Drago sentit que cette fois c'était elle qui souriait.

- Mais je te demanderai d'arrêter de l'embêter Drago, le réprimanda-t-elle en tirant sur le joint à nouveau.

- On s'est dit tout ce qu'on avait à se dire. Répondit-il en reprenant le joint.

- Parfait, soupira la jeune femme.

Elle se blottit alors contre Drago et le blond la sentit se détendre jusqu'à s'endormir contre lui, il soupira. Elle ne lui avait même pas demandé comment s'était passé le passage avec Ron. Il était vraiment mort pour elle, mais en même temps, pensa-t-il c'était peut-être mieux comme ça. Il repensa à la première et dernière visite d'Hermione. Ron lui avait hurlé dessus et l'avait frappé en la traitant d'usurpatrice, qu'elle ne pouvait pas être la femme qu'il aimait puisque celle-ci était morte. Une partie d'elle aussi était morte ce jour-là. Elle avait perdus ses deux meilleurs amis en quelques heures et tous les sorts qu'elle s'était acharné à apprendre pendant des années n'avaient servis à rien. C'était comme ça qu'elle s'était rapprochée de Blaise et de Drago, ils avaient la même lueur de tristesse et de douleur au fond des yeux. Elle avait pensé que tous les ressortissants de la guerre devaient l'avoir, mais elle s'était rendu compte que seul ceux qui avait tout perdus l'avait. Et ils avaient tout perdus, tout. Alors ils s'étaient efforcés de tout reconstruire, tout.

**0o0 0o0 **

_:) _


	14. Chapter 14

Les excuses ne servent pas à grand choses, mais je vous rassure, cette fiction, je ne l'abandonne pas, je cherche juste le temps, et l'imagination surtout pour le finir :)

En tout cas, merci à vous tous, pour vos petites reviews qui me font chaud au coeur !

Merci à tous, et bonne lecture :)

* * *

- Plus vite Harry ! Hurla Ethan en poussant Harry sur le tapis de course.

C'était un truc moldu qu'il avait trouvé dans une brocante, et sérieusement, Ethan s'en servir pour torturer ses pensionnaires. Harry, sur le tapis, courait comme si sa vie en dépendait, il était rouge de sueur, et transpirait comme jamais alors qu'il ne courait qu'a cinq kilomètres heures.

- Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Plus vite ! Chantonna le coach en buvant dans la bouteille d'Harry le peu d'eau qu'il restait.T'aurais pu mettre du sirop à la fraise mec ! Critiqua-t-il.

Harry leva les yeux aux ciels et se força à courir un peu plus vite en calmant sa respiration qui devenait de plus en plus forte. Depuis son retour à l'hôpital, il n'avait qu'une envie : repartir. Il voulait à nouveau courir sous la pluie, rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter avec Hermione, défoncer Malfoy, et faire ce que tout le monde faisait : il voulait avoir au moins une fois, une vie normale. Un instant il repensa à Ron et revit sa lueur de folie quand il avait commencé à lui parler d'Hermione. Il le revoyait pourtant du temps de Poudlard, rire comme un dément en faisant tourner Hermione dans ses bras. Ron étais comme ça, pas autrement. C'était une après-midi de printemps, il recommençait tout juste à faire beau et ils étaient allez se promener dans le parc, ils s'étaient assis sous un arbre et n'avait pas arrêté de rire, de parler, de jouer. C'était le bon vieux temps. Harry aimait ce temps-là. Il aimait rire avec ses amis sans se soucier de rien, il aimait insulter Malfoy dans les couloirs et faire des croches pattes à Blaise ou Pansy, il aimait embrasser Ginny, rire avec Luna et aider Neville à retrouver ses affaires. Mais Ethan le tira de ses pensées.

- Oh mon dieu Harry, ton bel ange blond vient d'arriver, je suis bien coiffé tu trouves ? Demanda Ethan en mimant une jeune fille en pleine poussée d'hormone.

Dans d'autres circonstances, Harry aurait ri. Mais il ne s'attendait pas à voir le blond de sitôt et sa brusque venu l'ébranla légèrement, mais juste assez pour qu'il fasse un faux mouvement et s'étale de tout son long sur le tapis qui l'envoya voler vers le mur du fond de la salle. Drago, qui jusque-là cherchait encore Harry, entendit du bruit et se dirigea en souriant vers la seule personne capable de gémir aussi pitoyablement.

-Tiens, tiens Potty qui joue les serpillères, c'est nouveau ça. Railla le blond alors qu'Harry se relevait pitoyablement en sentant les coups de pieds que lui donnait Ethan pour l'aider.

Il repoussa d'un geste rageant la mèche qui lui barrait le visage et fusilla Ethan du regard qui s'avançait déjà vers Drago. - Salut beau blond, tu es venu pour l'handicapé brun qui fût sacré survivant du monde sorcier –alias Harry- ? -

Exact. Répondit Drago en souriant. Harry grogna et se remis sur le tapis, ignorant le blond qui essayait de lui parler. - Potter, j'ai besoin qu'on ait une sérieuse discussion toi et moi. Rapidement. Mais le brun refusais obstinément de répondre, le regard fixé sur l'horizon il courait comme s'il était seul au monde. Quelque peu énervé par son attitude, Drago appuya violemment sur le bouton stop du tapis de course et pour la deuxième fois, le brun s'écrasa sur le sol. Il sentit le bord du tapis lui arracher la joue et le sol cogna durement sur son épaule. Il se releva le plus rapidement possible, essayant de garder sa dignité, et prêt à frapper Malfoy le plus fort possible en l'insultant, mais le blond le coupa :

- C'est à propos de Weasley.

Toute la rage d'Harry retomba et il se planta devant Malfoy, attendant la suite, comme s'il n'avait jamais eu l'intention de frapper le blond.

- Il a fait une tentative de suicide la nuit dernière. Harry se laissa tomber au sol lourdement.

A nouveau les images de Ron souriant sur son balais s'imposèrent à lui, il revit le jeune roux avaler des tonnes de pudding au diner et gémir le soir dans la chambre à cause de son mal de ventre. Quels que soit les souvenirs qu'il avait de lui, Ron souriait toujours. Alors pourquoi tout devait être si compliqué ?

* * *

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry dans la voiture que conduisait Drago pour l'emmener auprès de Ron.

Le médecin soupira. Il attrapa une cigarette coincée dans sa poche et tenta de l'allumer avec son briquet. Mais perdant patience, Harry attrapa la cigarette et la jeta rageusement par la fenêtre.

- Pourquoi ? Répéta-t-il.

Drago retint un rire nerveux et se força à rester calme, la situation ne devait pas lui paraître drôle. Mais le manque de sommeil commençait à avoir raison de lui. On l'avait appelé cette nuit en urgence pour qu'il ausculte Weasley. Il s'était fait frapper plusieurs fois, insulter, il avait dû veiller sur le rouquin jusqu'à ce qu'il se calme enfin, shooté aux médicaments. Il soupira.

-Depuis qu'il t'as vu, il a fait crise sur crise. Il est même persuadé qu'il est en otage et qu'on veut lui faire du mal. Il m'a frappé en plus. C'est fou ce qu'il frappe fort.

Drago releva sa manche et Harry put voir la trace d'un bleu large comme sa main sur son avant-bras. Dans une autre situation il aurait presque pu féliciter Ron, il se demanda même si les coups qu'il lui avait lui-même porté à Poudlard avaient laissés des bleus comme ça. Honteusement, il repensa au sectum sempra, et rougis, essayant de se libérer de ses pensées.

- Il a tenté de se suicider en se pendant avec ses draps aux barreaux, il ne voulait pas être pris vivant apparemment. Les infirmières l'ont trouvé à temps, et depuis il ne cesse d'appeler Hermione, tous les jours un peu plus fort.

Harry ferma les yeux, se forçant à contenir les images de son ami du temps de Poudlard qui affluait en masse à nouveau, comme si tous ses souvenirs lui revenaient en face.

Comme s'ils lui hurlaient : « regarde ce à quoi tu as voulu échapper, regarde comme tu étais heureux, regarde le malheur que toi seul à semer ».

Il se revoyait avec Ron, bravant tous les dangers dans cette école qui avait été leur maison pendant sept ans, il se voyait à nouveau gagner au quidditch avec lui, rire et pleurer ensemble, avec Hermione, être le trio d'or, les rois de Poudlard, les maîtres du monde, des gamins encore inconscients qui vivent au jour de jour sans se soucier du futur.

- Arrête la voiture, je vais vomir.

Drago ne se le fit pas répéter, il s'arrêta sur le bas-côté, et Harry se jeta dans l'herbe, vomissant tout son déjeuner. Drago accouru derrière lui, et ne sachant pas trop quoi faire, il se contenta de lui tapoter le dos, en signe de réconfort. Et Harry laissa libre cours à ses larmes, se disant que c'était les mains de Ron qu'il aurait dû avoir dans le dos. Il vomit son désespoir et sa haine pour ce putain de monde qui ne voulait pas le lâcher, pour ces putains d'obstacles qui n'ont jamais voulu qu'il ait une vie heureuse, pour tous ces cons, qui eux, ont trouvés le bonheur, et pour lui, qui ne l'aura lança plusieurs sorts de nettoyage, sans aucuns commentaires, et Harry pensa qu'il avait mûri, ses larmes ne voulaient plus s'arrêtées, et dans un élan de tendresse et de désespoir il attira Drago à lui et l'enserra de toutes ses forces, pour se prouver qu'il était encore possible pour lui d'avoir de la tendresse.

Et désappointé, Drago lui rendit gauchement son étreinte.

* * *

_Bientôt, bientôt ..._


	15. Chapter 15

_Je ne sais même pas comment vous dire à quel point je suis désolée... Je suis même impardonnable ! _

_Mais j'ai été beaucoup prise ces derniers temps... Alors je m'excuse et j'espère que cette suite vous ira :)_

_Sinon, la relation Draco/Harry ne va pas tarder à évoluer :D (qui a dit 'enfin' ?) _

_Alors, Enjoy !_

**OoO OoO**

Harry ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, mais ne bougea pas. Habituellement, c'était Maria qui le réveillait en le poussant du lit pour qu'il aille se laver. Peut-être qu'aujourd'hui il s'était réveillé avant son arrivée. Il jubila. Le brun ouvrit alors un peu plus les yeux mais fronça les sourcils en observant un plafond beige. Beige ? Le sien était blanc. Il se releva doucement sur les coudes et découvrit une petite chambre chaleureuse pleine de rideaux dans les teintes marrons et des coussins un peu partout, créant une ambiance agréable. Son regard s'arrêta sur un énorme fauteuil, et en clignant les yeux dans la semi obscurité que créait les rideaux fermés, il reconnu Drago endormi. Il se rallongea dans le lit et ferma fort les yeux, se rappelant par morceaux sa journée d'hier. Il soupira à nouveau et se décida à se lever, sans réveiller le blond.

Il passa si près de lui qu'il sentit son souffle sur sa main. Harry rougit, se sentant ridicule de trouver le blond mignon endormi. Il sortit alors rapidement de la chambre et referma doucement la porte.

Il était dans un salon. Et curieux de savoir où le prince des serpentard vivait, il fit rapidement le tour du salon, de la cuisine, et de la salle de bain remplie de produit de beauté. Mais au moment où il voulu ouvrir une porte qui était, lui semblait-il, une autre chambre une voix le stoppa.

- Toujours à fouiner, Potter.

Harry se retourna brusquement et grimaça en se cognant à l'étagère derrière lui.

- Je… Ne fouine pas. Essaya-t-il de se justifier.

Drago soupira et laissa un sourire planer sur son visage.

- Bien sûr. Tu visitais, rétorqua-t-il. C'était ma chambre que tu allais visiter, c'est pour ça que je t'en ai empêché. Je n'ai pas encore rangé mes posters de toi, alors je trouvais ça gênant que tu tombes dessus.

Harry grimaça. S'empêchant de sourire en imaginant Malfoy baver devant un de ses posters.

- Ta… Chambre d'ami est très… jolie. Bafouilla-t-il, essayant de changer de sujet.

- Ce n'était pas ma chambre d'ami, mais je dirais à Hermione que tu aimes sa déco de chambre.

Harry, tiqua. Et alors que Malfoy lui tournait le dos en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait petit déjeuner, Harry pris conscience qu'il n'était plus le seul ami d'Hermione Granger, la petite intello de Poudlard. Il refoula un sentiment de jalousie intense en lui-même, serrant les poings pour ne pas pleurer en repensant au passé. Ils n'étaient plus le trio d'or. Il pensa à Hermione, qui pendant six ans avait dû se faire à l'idée qu'elle était seule, que Ron et lui n'étaient plus avec elle. Et il s'en voulut.

- … Je sais aussi faire des crêpes si tu veux, et on doit avoir de la confi…Continua Drago en se dirigeant vers la cuisine

- Merci.

Le blond se stoppa, dos à Harry.

- Merci pour hier. Et pour cette nuit. Continua Harry en regardant ses pieds. On a jamais été amis je sais bien, et on s'est jamais aimé non plus. Mais… Tu l'as sauvée. Tu as sauvé mon amie. Tu as sauvé Hermione, et tu m'as sauvé il y a six ans. Et… Et tu essayes même de sauver Ron ! Ron ! Le mec que tu détestais le plus au monde. Alors… Merci Drago. Merci pour tout.

Harry releva la tête, les yeux légèrement embués de larmes. Il sursauta légèrement en remarquant que Drago s'était approché de lui. Bien plus près que ce qu'il pensait. Il remarqua une lueur étrange dans les yeux du blond, une lueur qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. « On dirait de l'affec… » Pensa-t-il. Mais aussi vite qu'il pensa avoir vu cet éclat, celui-ci disparut, comme pris en faute.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, Harry.

Harry ouvrit à nouveau la bouche, près à poser les questions qu'il avait en tête, lorsqu'un bruit de clef retentit dans la porte derrière lui. Harry pivota la tête, et Drago en profita pour s'éloigner du brun, se raclant la gorge, comme gêné.

- C'est moi Drago ! Hurla Hermione en franchissant la porte de l'appartement, chargée de sacs de courses.

- C'est nous plutôt. Corrigea Blaise qui suivait Hermione, et referma la porte lorsque celle-ci se jeta sur Harry pour voir s'il allait bien.

Tout va bien mon chéri ? Lui demanda-t-elle en lui tâtant les joues et la tête. Drago m'as dit que tu as vomi, tu te sens mieux ? Je t'ai pris quelques médicaments, et j'ai prevenu l'hôpital, ils sont d'accord pour que tu restes ici le temps que tu ailles mieux. De toute façon Drago est médecin donc si quoi que ce soit va mal il sera là.

- Mais je travaille moi… La coupa Drago.

- Mais tu vas prendre des congés. Rétorqua Hermione en le regardant méchamment.

La blond avala sa salive et acquiesça, préférant aller aider Blaise à ranger les courses plutôt que de rester à parlementer avec Hermione.

- Je te laisserai ma chambre d'accord Harry ? Moi j'irais dormir dans le canapé ou alors je virerai Drago ou Blaise de leur lit, ne t'inquiète pas pour moi d'accord, au pire, je rentre dans mon appartement pour quelques nuits, enfin bon je verrais bien ce soir. Pour l'instant, va t'assoir sur le canapé, je vais aider les garçons.

Harry se contenta d'acquiescer, un peu étourdit par le discours d'Hermione, et par l'attitude de Drago. « Il m'as appelé par mon prénom » pensa-t-il. Et alors qu'il s'installait dans le canapé, il sentit ses joues rougir à cette pensée.

Il se gifla mentalement, et se réprimanda lui-même d'être bêtement aussi heureux. Harry laissa libre cours un moment à ses pensées, se rappelant d'éviter de penser à son passé. Mais c'était pourtant tout ce qui lui restait. Un passé. Pas d'avenir pour Potter, pas d'avenir pour lui, tout le monde pensait qu'il allait crever de toute façon. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains et essaya de ne pas se laisser emporter par ses mauvaises pensées. Il devait se calmer.

- Potter ?

Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit une main sur son épaule et une voix qui l'appelait.

- Désolé de t'avoir fait peur, reprit Drago en détachant rapidement sa main de l'épaule du brun, comme s'il s'était brûlé. Je voulais juste savoir si…

- Tu as une bière pour moi s'il te plaît ? Demanda Harry alors qu'il fixait celle que Drago tenait dans les mains.

- Euh je ne sais pas si c'est bon pour ce que tu as Potter…

Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Tu ne t'es jamais occupé de ce qui était bon pour moi Malfoy alors laisse-moi juge de ce que je trouve bon pour moi ou non.

- Pas la peine d'être aussi agressif, remarqua dédaigneusement Drago. Je te l'apporte –enfin non, Blaise plutôt te l'apportera je ne suis pas ton chien, même si tu es convalescent-, mais avant je voulais savoir : Es-tu prêt à revoir Ron ?

Harry laissa un silence planer dans la pièce, ne sachant pas quoi répondre et Drago en profita pour hurler à Blaise d'emmener une bière au binoclard.

Le mulâtre apparut quelques secondes plus tard en ronchonnant, le rouge aux joues. Drago soupira et attrapa la bière murmurant quelque chose sur la discrétion, sur Hermione et sur la cuisine qu'Harry ne put pas entendre. Il attrapa alors la bière des mains de Drago et murmura assez fort pour que celui-ci l'entende tout de même :

- J'irais, si tu viens avec moi.

Drago laissa un sourire discret envahir son visage.

- Je serai avec toi, Potter.

**OoO OoO**


End file.
